The First Annual All Toon All Game Tournament
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: The biggest battle of all has arrived and the greatest toons and games have been selected to compete for a big cash prize, although could get pretty rough for even the cutest of them. Please Read & Review.
1. The Big Announcement

The First Annual All-Toon All Game Tournament

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated PG-13 for intense combat violence

(All of the contenders in this story are a property of Tekken, Sega, Nintendo, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Soulblade, Capcom, Mortal Kombat, Disney, and Warner Brothers. To Looneyman, sorry for taking so long. I had family business to attend to. Anyway… enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Big Announcement

It was a gloomy day in Black Bat Forest, a huge rainforest near the outskirts of Japan. A giant bat named Teeko was king of all the bats… or should I say king of all the creatures. He's been king for almost a decade now and he's still keeping it strong. He was sleeping inside a well-protected cave with all his other bat citizens and suddenly woke up by a bonk on the head.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" He asked furiously. He looked down at saw a huge sack of money. He looked up and saw where the bag had fallen. Then, he looked back down at the money and smiled to himself. He had a great idea.

Later, at the Looney Tunes Meeting room…

All the Looneys were sitting in a large office that had a big table almost filling the room. Mr. Warner was sitting at the very end of the table as he spoke.

"So, why are we have this meeting again?" Bugs asked curiously.

"I have some news." Mr. Warner replied. "A mysterious, huge bat named Teeko has proposed a huge tournament against the best, well-known toons and video games ever. Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, and Daffy… you four are invited,"

"We are!" Daffy yelled. "But, it'sth gonna be a fighting tournament, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you four have taken some kind of martial arts."

"We have." Bugs and Lola agreed.

"I loined Tae-Kwon-Do and Jujitsu." Bugs added.

"And I learned my own style of kung-fu." Lola added. Daffy looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"You guysth really learned thosthe?" He asked. The Bunnies nodded. "Well, I learned a little bit karate mysthelf."

"How about you, Sylvester?" Mr. Warner asked. Sylvester showed a look of determination.

"I learned my own fighting sthyle." He replied cooly.

"Excellent. I'm sure you guys will be fine. Bugs, could you tell the Loonatics about this? They're invited as well." Mr. Warner commanded. Bugs stood up.

"Sure ting, doc." He replied.

Meanwhile…

The Loonatics were downstairs in the lobby, since they weren't invited to the Looney Tunes' meeting. They looked bored as Bugs arrived, which almost startled them.

"Hey, guys!" Bugs greeted. Buzz still had a look of bordeom as he looked up.

"Hey, Bugs." He replied in a dull voice. "What is it?"

"Dere's a big tournament being held and we're invited."

"Who? You and your Looney Tune friends?"

"Well, not just us. YOU guys are invited, too."

Buzz showed a small smile as well as all the other Loonatics.

"Are you serious?" Spaz asked. Bugs nodded.

"Yep. We're gonna go dere and we're gonna win!"

"Hold on a minute, Bugs." Slick interrupted. "What do you mean 'we'? We Loonatics are teaming up alone. You and your Looneys can form your own team."

"Fine den. More for us." Bugs was about to walk off until…

"What do you mean 'more for you'?" Roadster asked. Bugs kept walking and replied in a serious tone:

"I mean more money for us." After that, Bugs was gone. The Loonatics looked confused as they continued to wait in the lobby.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's in Hawaii…

Lilo was in the living room, watching tv. When she saw that there was a tournament coming up, she stood up from her seat in an instant.

"Jumba, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley! Come here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. All four of them ran down in panic, except for Stitch, who remained calm.

"What is it, little girl?" Jumba asked.

"Stitch and his cousins are invited to this big tournament in the Rocky Coliseum tomorrow!" She replied with excitement.

"Really?" Stitch asked. Lilo nodded.

"Meega ready!"

"I hope so. There will be others, right?" Jumba asked with concern.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a blast… and the prize is a whopping 500 million dollars in cash!" That made Pleakley blink once for a minute.

"Sounds like a good call!" He agreed. "The little monster and his cousins should go right away."

"I also agree." Nani added. "We really need that money if I wanna get a better job."

"It's about time you agree with us, Nani!" Lilo exclaimed. "Stitch, go! Helps us win the money so Nani can get another job!"

"Ogata! OGATA!" Stitch replied with determination as he ran out to gather his cousins.

Later, in Summer Forest…

Spyro and Hunter were just sitting by the lake, enjoying the cool water drenching their feet. Bianca and Elora were behind them, watching a portable, battery-powered tv. They saw the news report about the tournament and grew shocked.

"A tournament? Already?" Elora asked. Bianca was holding Tater, one of the baby dragons. He squealed in response.

"A tournament against who?" Bianca asked back.

"Well-known cartoon and video game characters. It's gonna be in the Rocky Mountains."

"Really? Are we invited?"

"Yeah. You, Spyro, Hunter, and amazingly, Crush and Gulp."

"Great! I can use my magic for good now! Better tell Spyro and Hunter." Bianca stood up, still holding the small white dragon in her arms as she walked over to the two boys. Spyro was now in the lake, going for a swim when she walked up to Hunter.

"Hey, Hunter." She greeted. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked back. Bianca leaned foreward to whisper in his ear.

"You and Spyro are invited to a big tournament tomorrow along with Crush, Gulp, and me." She whispered. That made Hunter's eyes get big.

"Say what?" He asked sarcastically. "A tournament you say?"

"Yep."

"And Spyro, Gulp, Crush, you, and I are invited?"

"Yes again."

"Whoa."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

The next day…

All of the finest and well-known fighters were all there, awaiting the directions from Teeko. The following characters are:

Cartoons:

Bugs Bunny

Lola Bunny

Daffy Duck

Sylvester

Stitch

Yang

Yin

Yaarp

Melty

Sparky

Kixx

Sample

Richter

Plasmoid

Holio

Deforestator

Babyfier

Phantasmo

Spooky

Splodyhead

Buzz Bunny

Lexi Bunny

Spaz

Duck

Slick

Roadster

Video Games:

Spyro

Bianca

Hunter

Gulp

Crush

Crash Bandicoot

Dingodile

Tiny Tiger

Chun-Li

Karin Kanzuki

Fox McCloud

Yoshi

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Rouge

Cream

Big the Cat

Mighty the Armadillo

Vector the Crocodile

Charmy Bee

E-102 Gamma

NiGHTS

Kunimitsu

Gon

Panda

Kuma

Armor King

AiAi(From Super Monkey Ball 2)

Baby(From SMB 2)

GonGon(From SMB 2)

Seung Mina

Voldo

Li-Long

All of them were gropued according to their type. Teeko and his right-hand bat, Lawrence, were impressed by the number of contenders.

"Amazing!" Teeko exclaimed. "This will be a sensational event for all audiences. Lawrence, set up the 8 rounds for Bout 1."

"Yes, sir." The tiny white bat replied. He flew over to a clipboard and began to write out the 8 different fights, but before he did, he turned over to Teeko.

"Sir, how should the bout be grouped?" He asked. Teeko waddled over to him as he spoke.

"Let's do a 'game against toon' bout." He replied. "Make the matches good."

"Alright." Lawrence began to write as Teeko waddled back. Here's what Lawrence wrote for bout 1:

Bout 1: Games vs. Toons

A.) Buzz Bunny vs. Fox McCloud

B.) Stitch vs. Kunimitsu

C.) Lola Bunny vs. Crush

D.) Melty vs. AiAi

E.) Daffy vs. Tails

F.) Cream vs. Yaarp

G.) Lexi Bunny vs. Voldo

H.) Sylvester vs. Armor King

After he finshed, he took the sheet of paper and handed it to Teeko. He read it over and smiled.

"Excellent opponents." He said to the small bat as he raised a wing and cleared his throat so he could speak.

"Attention, fellow toons and games," He started. "Welcome to the First Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament, where you get to battle for the big cash prize of 500 million dollars. This battle is set with different bouts. Our first bout is 'games versus toons'. This shall be an interesting event for all of you. Have any questions before I explain the rules?" AiAI raised his hand. "Yes, AiAI?"

"How many bouts are there?" He asked. Teeko chuckled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" He replied. "Anybody else?" Nobody made a move. "Now, here are the rules. Rule number 1: If you're a flying fighter, do not fly above the roof line. If you do, the other fighter wins… and rule number 2: Have fun! Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads. "Excellent! Now, to begin our first fight, which is…" He paused as he looked down at the paper before he spoke. "Buzz Bunny versus Fox McCloud! Step into the virtual arena to begin your first match."

Buzz and Fox stood simultaneously as they walked into the door next to Teeko. Once they entered completely, Teeko closed the door shut and a spaceship type arena magically appeared around them. They were astonished, but they kept serious looks on their faces as they faced each other, awaiting the cue to start.

To be continued…


	2. The First Four Matches for Bout 1

Chapter 2: The First Four Matches

The first match of the day was about to begin with Buzz Bunny and Fox McCloud. Teeko came on the speakers after a minute of silence.

"Had your silence, gentlemen?" He asked. Buzz's eyelids lowered in response. Fox did the same. "Good. Now, I want a nice clean fight from both of you. I expect a battle worth keeping on tape. Ready?" The two nodded simultaneously. "BEGIN!"

Buzz began by sending an air kick to Fox's face, sending him to the floor. Fox got back up and fired his lasergun. Buzz retreated from it by flipping out of its way, then running towards the space fox, who contunued to fire as Buzz continued running, dodging every shot. Then, he shot his lasers from his eyes and it shot Fox straight on his arm, causing him to drop his gun. He held his arm in pain as Buzz swipped a low kick on Fox's ankles and he collasped to the ground. Fox slowly got back up and puched him on his chest, then across the face. Buzz maintained his balance as he tried to punch the brown fox again, but he slapped the Loonatic with his gun and he collasped to the ground. Fox thought he was a winner for good, but Buzz unexpectedly shot his lasers at the happy fox and he was knocked out. Buzz slowly got up and raised his hands up in the air in victory.

"Excellent! The winner of the first match is Buzz Bunny! Congradulations!" Teeko announced. The crowd of dragons in the stadium cheered wildly as Buzz stood there with a smile on his face. He walked proudly back to the fighter's lobby and sat with the other Loonatics, who applauded for him as he sat down.

"Excellent match, Buzz." Teeko commented. "You will continue on in the tournament. Next match: Stitch versus Kunimitsu."

"I have to fight that abomination?" Kunimitsu asked in annoyance as she stood. Teeko waddled up to her.

"Is that a problem?" He asked. "Because if it is, I can disqualify you from the tournament."

Kuni's eyes widened in her mask as she heard this.

"No, it's fine with me." She replied quickly. Teeko nodded with satisfaction.

"Good. Now, go in the arena and wait for Stitch." She did so. Stitch jumped up and ran up to Teeko, who smiled at the little blue alien.

"Looks like you're geared up for this match. Show Kunimitsu that you're not an abomination." The giant bat demanded. Stitch replied to this by growling before rolling into the stadium. Kunimitsu was already in her fighting stance, ready to fight. Stitch rolled out and popped into his position. He was ready.

"Ready to get keester kicked?" Stitch asked with determination. Kuni slashed her dagger in response.

"You bet I am!" She yelled. Teeko beeped in.

"Ready, you two?" He yelled. Stitch jumped constantly. Kunimitsu stood her ground. "BEGIN!"

"Meega na la kweesta!" Stitch yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped for her. She stood there and when he was an inch close to her, she suddenly disappeared, puzzling Stitch. He landed face first in the dirt as he sat up and looked around for the female ninja. After 20 seconds of confusion, Kuni reappeared and slammed Stitch hard with her dagger, causing him to bounce a little before he sat up. She chuckled.

"I knew you were such an abomination." She said after her laughter. Stitch got up and growled.

"NAGA! NAGA!" He yelled back as he jumped up and punched Kunimitsu across her face, causing her mask to crack a little. She counter-attacked by performing Cycle of Rebirth (which is my favorite fighting move) and it knocked the blue alien back to the ground. Stitch sat up and rolled into a ball towards her, causing her trip up and landed back first hard on the ground. Stitch reformed in his fighting stance as he waited patiently for Kuni to get up. Her mask completely fell off as she sat up, revealing her beautiful Japanese, brown eyed face. Stitch froze for a moment as he saw this and allowed her to sit up. She turned around and noticed Stitch's expression.

"What?" She asked confusingly. Stitch suddenly fainted and passed out, making her the winner. Teeko was speechless, but spoke into the PA anyway.

"Uh… the winner of this match is amazingly Kunimitsu! Congradulations!" He said slowly. Kunimitsu smiled as she picked up the unconcious experiment and held him high in victory. She then felt her face and noticed that her mask was off. She sighed as she shook her head on the way back to the lobby and settled Stitch down gently beside Teeko, who looked puzzled.

"That was an odd looking battle. What happened?" He asked her. She placed her dagger back in her pocket as she spoke.

"Stitch fell in love with my face, I guess." She replied.

"Well, even though he passed out, you are still the winner. You will continue on with the tournament. You may go back to your group now."

She walked back to her Tekken circle and sat next to her fiance', Gon, who looked furious.

"I hope he doesn't stay in love with you forever!" He exclaimed. Kuni patted her short boyfriend on the head for comfort.

"Don't worry, Gon. I'll be fine." She told him calmly. He smiled in response as Teeko announced the next battle.

"Next battle: Lola Bunny versus Crush. Step into the ring to begin the match." He announced. Lola gulped in fear as she shivered violently. Bugs noticed and patted her on the back.

"C'mon, now, Lo." He started. "Don't tell me ya scared of Crush."

"I'm not scared." She lied nervously. Bugs chuckled.

"Don't even try it, Lola. You are scared. You faced a Monstar witout fear, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm gonna face my bravery and fight this monster, even though he's over 50 times bigger than me. I'm gonna win this." She stood up and walked into the arena. Crush was already in, ready to go. He stood there with his club in his hand, waiting for Lola to be ready. She stood right in front of him and looked up at him with a look of bravery.

"Okay, Crush," She started. "Knowing that you're as slow as you look, I just know that I'm gonna beat ya. So, don't even think of tryin' anything funny."

"Crush don't think little rabbit will win." He replied. "Crush win fight!"

"Oh, okay! I see how you are! How about you show me what ya got, big boy?"

"Crush pleasure." He lifted his club and began to slam it to the ground. Luckily, Lola ran off before his club landed. Crush was shocked as he continued onward, chasing Lola. She was running as fast as she could, but Crush was catching up to her and whacked his club again, barely missing her this time. She lost her footing, but managed to keep her speed as she kept running. She was sweating with nervousness.

'C'mon, Lola. You said you were brave.' She thought to herself. 'Time for a taste of my remedy.' She smiled slyly as she stopped at the wall. She then truned around as Crush was approaching her slowly, holding up his club, ready to attack. Lola kept her cool as she acted scared.

In the lobby…

Bugs was watching from the television and grew nervous. Teeko smiled with satisfaction.

"This is my favorite part of the battle…" He said to himself deeply.

Back in the arena…

Lola was still standing there, looking as normal as possible. Crush was about to slam his club, but Lola snapped her fingers twice, stopping him in his tracks.

"I never knew you were so agile, Crush." She said seductively. "If only you were cuter and about 20 feet shorter, I could've given you a reward, but for now, I'll give you this…" She kissed her hand softly, then blew the kiss at Crush's face. He blushed as he dropped his club in a daze and fainted, causing the arena to shake. He was completely knocked out, making Lola the winner. She smiled.

"I always knew that monster was such a big baby." She said to herself as she walked back to the lobby. As she walked by Teeko, she snapped her fingers in his face.

"That's how you treat a monster that looks mindless." She said cooly before returning to the other Looneys. Bugs hugged her tightly.

"OH, LOLA!" He exclaimed. "YA SCARED ME SILLY, DOC!" Lola was choking in his embrace.

"Bu… gs!" She gasped. "Choking… not breathing."

Teeko looked speechlessly at the two bunnies.

"This tournament's getting better and better every fight." He said to himself as he announced the next fight. "Next: Melty versus AiAi."

Melty ran into the arena as AiAi rolled himself inside a giant ball into the arena. He had a boxing glove attached to his ball by a spring. Melty was ready to go the moment AiAi stopped in his position.

"Ready?" Teeko announced. The two adorable contenders nodded. "BEGIN!"

Melty fired his flame at AiAi, but he managed to roll out of the way and punch the red dragon experiment hard, knocking him towards the wall. Melty regained consiciousness as he ran towards him, but Teeko stopped the fight with a buzzer for moment.

"This battle needs to be even." He announced. "Melty has to be in a ball, too." He pressed a button and Melty fell through a trap door, leaving AiAi alone in the huge ring.

Back in the lobby…

Melty sild down into Teeko's chamber and landed in a red and white, see-through ball with a red boxing glove attached to it. Teeko closed it with him inside and rolled the small dragon back out.

Back in the arena…

Melty came back out with his own ball. Now, he was ready. AiAi punched again, but this time, Melty counter-attacked quickly and punched AiAi back, rolling him towards the wall. Melty roared as he rolled himself towards the monkey and prepared to punch again, but AiAi powered up his glove and blasted Melty towards the other wall, making a hole in it. AiAi started to cheer and make his cute victory dance inside his ball as he saw Melty knocked out. Teeko applauded.

"Not bad for a monkey. He's still in." He announced as AiAi rolled back inside the lobby. Lawrence flew up to the giant dragon and landed on his shoulder.

"Sir, I wrote down our first four winners: Buzz Bunny, Kunimitsu, Lola Bunny, and AiAi. Shall we take a 30 minute intermission and resting break before we continue with this bout?" He explained. Teeko nodded as he turned around.

"We shall. Besides, we need that time to heal the losers before we continue." He replied. "By the way, where's my Mortal Kombat contenders: Reptile, Kenshi, and Jax?"

"They're gonna be a little late, sir. I just received a phone call from Midway. They said that they're coming, but they're gonna be late."

"I understand. Anyway, let's take a 1 hour intermission instead. If the Mortal Kombat contenders arrive before our last four fights, then we can prepare our next bout later on."

"Okay, sir."

To be continued…


	3. The First Intermission

Chapter 3: The First Intermission

All of the contenders were in their sections, some of them getting healed from their last battles. Lawrence flew in a few minutes later.

"All contenders, listen up." He started. "Teeko has been very pleased with your matches so far and it's been a great tournament. Now, he says that you all can take a 1 hour intermission. We have to wait for our Mortal Kombat contenders to get here. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves." He flew off afterwards.

Later…

All the girls were in the break room for girls while all the boys were in their own. Let's check on the boys first…

"Stitch, you really disappointed me with what happened in your fight against Kunimitsu." Gon started. "You do know she's my fiance', right?"

"Ih." Stitch replied, holding a bag of ice on his head. "But, Kuni's face pretty."

"Yeah, I know. But, I don't want you going too far."

"Chill out, doc." Bugs told the short rex. "Ya don't have ta take it personally."

"Honestly, I'll have to agree with him." Buzz agreed, rubbing his bandaged arm. "Kuni's too tall for you anyway."

"So? It's the passion that counts!" Gon yelled.

"Why are you making this a big deal, Gon?" Armor King asked. "I know that ninga very well. She just likes you because your cute."

"I know. Isn't it great? I kinda like it when it comes to ladies callin' me cute and I'm so doggone proud of myself for that!"

As for the girls…

Kunimitsu sat in a chair in the far right corner of the lounge, her face as pink as a rose.

"That was embarrassing." She said outloud. Lexi chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked humorously. "Your lucky enough to win."

"I know that, but about what Stitch did when her saw my face. It was cute and all, but he scared me and Gon."

"Come on, now." Chun-Li protested. "Just because an alien fell for you, doesn't mean that he'll do it every time."

"Really?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Yeah."

"I must've made a complete fool of myself then." She held her head down with guilt.

Back with the boys…

All of Stitch's cousins were playing video games while everyone else was watching. Li-Long was sitting next to Sylvester and they were doing most of the talking.

"Are you Li-Long from Sthoulblade?" Sylvester asked. Li-Long nodded. "I'm Sthylvesthter!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Sylvester." He greeted with a handshake.

"I really like that game! I think that out of all the charactersth in the game, you are the easthiestht."

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Roadster yelled. He couldn't stand the two talking. "If you guys are bored, why didn't you say so?"

"Oh, shut your beak up!" Sylvester swore under his breath. Roadster was about to get up and beat up Sylvester, but Spaz stopped him by grabbing his tailfeathers.

"Roadster, calm down. He was just having a little fun." He said to the angry Loonatic, who calmed down and sat back in his seat.

"I hope his fun won't make it deadly on me." He swore.

Meanwhile, with Teeko and Lawrence…

"There's a half an hour left of our intermission, Teeko." Lawrence reminded. "Should we serve them a small light midday snack?"

"Not without us!" A male voice yelled from the distance. Teeko and Lawrence looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jax, Kenshi, and Reptile coming in.

"Excellent! You finally arrived." Teeko said to them. They were nearly out of it, due to running on the way there.

"Sorry we took so long." Kenshi pleaded. "We had a bit of a delay. Reptile had to bask in the sun for moment."

"That's what stopped you from getting here at such short notice?"

"Yeah."

"Well, apology accepted. Anyway, you three are just in time for our midday snack, which is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with Cooler Ranch Doritos on the side and bottled, fresh water. Does that sound good?"

Reptile roared in response.

"I'll set them up." Lawrence said as he flew off.

Moments later…

Everybody was in the cafeteria eating their food, having Gon, Stitch, his cousins, AiAi, Baby, GonGon, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Spyro, and Charmy Bee in booster seats. Teeko was eating along with them as well. Same for Lawrence.

"So, how are you liking the tournament so far?" Teeko asked randomly.

"This is pretty cool, Teeko!" Gon replied. "We get to fight whoever we wanna meet."

"I'm glad to hear that, Gon."

"So, who's next in Bout 1? Because I know we're not done."

"Actually, you're right. Our last four matches are: Daffy versus Tails, Cream versus Yaarp, Lexi bunny versus Voldo, and Sylvester versus Armor King. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one." Lexi raised her hand. "How come I have to fight that zombie?"

"I like awkward challenges."

"Figures."

"Cream, do you have a question about fighting Yaarp?"

"Yeah." Cream replied ever so sweetly. "How is he gonna fight me? All he does is honk his horn."

"Then, we can make you and Yaarp's battle interesting." He chuckled devilishly after that remark. Cream shivered.

"I don't like where this is going." She said to herself.

"HOLD UP!" Daffy yelled. "I have a questhtion, too!"

"What is it, Daffy?" Teeko asked.

"I gotta fight an 8-year-old, double-tailed foxth that hasth a way with planesth and sthtuff?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that he'sth 8!"

"What's wrong with fighting at age 8?" Tails asked furiously. "Cream's 6 and you're not saying anything about her!"

"That'sth becausthe she'sth fighting an alien, not me!"

"Guys, can we calm down?" Rouge asked cleverly. "All this arguing over ages is making me lose my appitite."

"I agree, Rouge." Teeko added. "You two take it easy. Sylvester, Armor King, any questions from you?"

"Yeah!" Sylvester and Armor King replied in unison.

"Okay. Sylvester, you first."

"Asth much asth I hate to insthult one of my favorite charactersth, I justht wanna asthk you why I have to fight a cat headed wrestler from Mexico?"

"It seems interesting to me to see a normal fighter battle a rough and tough wrestler. So, don't complain."

"My turn." Armor king called out. "Most of my moves are destructive combos and I was wondering if it was okay to do more than one throw at one time?"

"Yes, as long as you don't toss that poor cat in the air. Anymore questions?" Nobody answered. "Good. Now, as soon as every one finishes eating and drinking their water, we're gonna take a quick break frist. Then, continue on with the rest of the bout. In the meantime, Lawrence is gonna make plans for our next bout: 'Rivarlies'. Good luck."

Lawrence flew off right after that speech and planned out the next 8 matches for bout 2. Here's what he wrote:

Bout 2: Rivals

A.) Bugs Bunny vs. Buzz Bunny

B.) Lola Bunny vs. Lexi Bunny

C.) Reptile vs. Gon

D.) Kuma vs. Panda

E.) Yoshi vs. Bowser Jr.

F.) Crash Bandicoot vs. Dingodile

G.) Yin vs. Yang

H.) Knuckles vs. Rouge

He flew off, took the paper, and handed it to Teeko. He scanned it and nodded.

"Excellent, Lawrence." He congradulated. "These shall be more interesting than the last."

To be continued…

(Just a side note: About the fanart thing… um… maybe, if you can, make some fanart for some of my fanfics. I'd love to see some art that goes with my stories… especially when it's drawn by somebody other than me. If you can't, then that's okay.)


	4. The Final Four Matches

Chapter 4: The Last Four Matches of Bout 1

After everyone settled down after their lunch, it was about time to prepare for the final four matches for Bout 1: Daffy vs. Tails, Cream vs. Yaarp, Lexi Bunny vs. Voldo, and Armor King vs. Sylvester. Teeko went back into his balcony with Lawrence and announced the next match.

"Daffy and Tails, please step into the ring to begin your match!" He announced. Daffy groaned with annoyance as he stomped into the ring, having the calm, 8-year-old Tails following behind him. When they got into positions, Teeko beeped in.

"Are you two ready?" He asked. Daffy stood his ground while Tails nodded. "BEGIN!"

Tails began to hover for a moment and attempt to ram Daffy in his stomach, but Daffy reacted quickly and pulled out a giant mallet from behind him and thwacked the small fox straight on his head, knocking him out. The black duck smiled with satisfaction as he looked down at the unconcious fox while he placed his mallet back to where it came from.

"Too easthy! Way too easthy!" He said to himself. Seconds later, Tails opened his eyes and smiled. Daffy noticed and gulped.

"Uh, oh." The duck swore before Tails unexpectedly tripped him up with one of his tails, causing him to fall flat on his back on the hard ground.

"HA! Easy for you to say!" Tails scorned to the duck, who slowly got up, rubbing his head in the process.

"Why you little…!" Daffy swore as he dove for the fox and they were now a puff of smoke, having exclamation marks, fists, Tails' tails, and punching sounds extruding from it. Teeko cringed at every punch while Lawrence just landed on the windowsill and watched with annoyance, shaking his head.

Back on the arena…

After almost 15 minutes of the fighting cloud, it finally disappeared. The victor that appeared was miraculously Tails, having the knocked out Daffy, with stars and tweety birds swirling around his noggin, at his feet. The crowd of dragons cheered as well as the Sega circle in the lobby.

"I always knew that fox was good at something more than just conducting airplanes." Sonic said to himself as he applauded.

"The winner is amazingly Tails!" Teeko announced. "Congradulations!"

Later…

"Excellent, Tails." Teeko congradulated as he patted the double-tailed fox on the back. "Excellent match indeed."

"When it comes to an easy opponent like Daffy, it seems to be so easy, a caveman could beat him." Tails joked.

"YOU'RE NOT AFFILIATED WITH ME!" Daffy yelled from the background. Tails just sighed in annoyance as he ignored the angry duck and continued back to his circle. Cream was looking a little nervous when he sat down.

"What's wrong, Cream?" Sonic asked.

"Me and Yaarp's fight is next." She replied.

"So?"

"I really don't like the way he chuckled after Teeko said that he's gonna make our battle interesting."

"I'm sure it's just a small change, since Yaarp can't really fight." Knuckles encouraged. Cream nodded.

"I guess. I'll never know until I give it a try."

Later…

Cream and Yaarp were comfronted by Teeko. They were standing right at his feet.

"Since Yaarp isn't really designed to fight, I figured I'd make this battle interesting." Teeko told them.

"And how will you do it?" Cream asked. Yaarp just sat there and listened with curiosity.

"Do you two know how to control robots?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's how we'll do it. I happened to get two very expensive, but outstanding giant robots. One is called the Malakyte X-37 and the other is called Nova Foxx XT. Their weapons shall be very useful to the battle's advantage. They also include blades for close combat. Any questions?"

"Naga!" Yaarp exclaimed. "Meega ready!"

Later…

Once Yaarp and Cream were out in the arena, the two huge, but well-built robots were already set out and ready. Yaarp and Cream looked at each other and nodded with determination as they went to their robots and jumped in. They started up immedietely.

"Are you two ready?" Teeko asked. Cream spoke from the PA of her robot.

"Are you absolutely sure about this whole robot thing?" Cream asked back. "It's cool and all, but I'm just checking."

"Trust me, Cream. You'll be fine… until you explode."

Cream gulped. "Okay. I'm ready."

"BEGIN!"

Yaarp began to fire his machine gun as he walked foreward. Cream used her rockets to move out of the way and fire her arm-mounted plasma cannon, which made a huge explosion when it collided at Yaarp. It made him slide back a little and he checked his AP(Armor Power). It said "8990". He was still in good health. As for Cream's AP, it was "9990" even. Yaarp hasn't touched her yet. He tried firing his machine gun. As the bullets was hitting Cream, her AP counted down rapidly. Then, an alarm rang.

"OH, NO!" Cream screamed. "I'm getting overheated!"

She counter-attacked by jetting backwards and firing her large rockets, which took out almost 1000 of Yaarp's AP at every hit. He was getting angry and prepared to target his eight-rocket shooter. When all of his rockets were locked on, he fired. A stream of rockets headed towards Cream and all eight of them slammed into her with a hard collision. She slowed down, due to the impact and checked her AP. It said "469". Yaarp's was "674". They were just close to making a victory. They made it competetive by firing at the same time. Cream kneeled down and fired her shoulder-mounted chain gun while Yaarp locked on with his other two-rocket shooter. It setted off a huge explosion, puzzling the crowd and the contestants as well as Teeko and Lawrence.

"My God!" Sonic swore. "Please be okay, Cream."

"C'mon, cousin." Stitch prayed to himself.

Back on the arena…

The smoke from the explosion cleared. It revealed Yaarp's robot kneeled down and shut down, spewing smoke in the process. Cream was still standing. The crowd finally cheered, seeing that Cream has won this battle.

"The winner is Cream the Rabbit! Congradulations!" Teeko announced. Cream leaped out of her robot and cheered along with everybody. Yaarp just clapped as he got out.

"Great fight, Cream." Yaarp congradulated. Cream blushed.

"Shucks. You did well yourself." She replied as she escorted the exhausted experiment back into the lobby. Teeko patted Cream on her head as she walked past him.

"Excellent battle, you two." He said to them. "That was the most spectacular battle ever!"

"Thanks." Cream and Yaarp replied.

"Now, our next battle is Lexi Bunny versus Voldo. Step into the ring to begin the match."

"Insanity is about to start." Lexi muttered as she walked into the ring. Voldo followed awkwardly. As soon as they arrived, Teeko beeped in.

"Ready?" He announced. Lexi nodded boringly. "BEGIN!"

Voldo ran up to Lexi as he attempted to scratch her with his pair of katars. Lexi reflexed quickly and he barely touched her. When Voldo was dazed, Lexi had her chance to punch him across the face. He fell over as she did so. Voldo got back up slowly and scratched her across her face hard, making her bleed. She held her wound hard as she tried to ignored the pain and kick him in his stomach. Voldo cringed as he held his abdomen. While he did so, Lexi made her final blow by holding him in a headlock and fiercely twisted his head hard, breaking his neck along with his spine. The crowd geered as they saw this. As for Teeko, he was enjoying this.

"Ooooh! Talk about fierce." He said to Lawrence. "Looks like Voldo has been disqualified. He's dead."

"I guess Lexi didn't really like Voldo at all." Lawrence replied.

After that, Lexi walked in, dragging the dead Voldo by his foot.

"That was the deadliest match I've ever seen! Congradulations, Lexi!" Teeko said to her.

"He was easier than fighting that bulldog from last week." She replied.

"You got Voldo disqualified."

"I actually… killed him, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, good for me."

Later…

"'Well, good for me.' Bleah!" Sylvester scoffed at Lexi. "Sthome match you pulled. I bet Armor King and I can put on an even better match."

"Oh, really?" Lexi asked. Sylvester nodded. "How much?"

"10 dollarsth."

"You're on."

"Armor King and Sylvester, please report to the arena to begin the final match of bout 1." Teeko announced. Sylvester stood up while Armor King was heading towards the ring.

"If this match is to my satisfaction, then I get the money. Deal?" Lexi reminded. Sylvester took her hand and shook it vigoriously.

"Deal." He replied as he headed to the ring. Armor King was ready as he came out.

"Ready?" Teeko announced. "BEGIN!"

Sylvester screamed as he ran towards Armor King, but he reflexed by doing a headlock on the cat, nearly choking him.

"Ahhhh!" Sylvester screamed. "Le… t g… g… go of mmmmmeeeee!"

Armor King just chuckled as he picked up Sylvester and slammed his head towards the ground. Then, arched backwards and slammed him on his back. Then, just when he was about to slam him again, Sylvester finally managed to bite Armor King's hand hard. He yelled as he quickly let go of the black and white cat and held his hand tight. When he looked up from his hand, Sylvester was gone. He walked around the arena, searching for him. When he stopped, Sylvester leaped from out of nowhere and pounded the wrestler on his back.

"Ha, ha! Any lastht wordsth?" Sylvester asked cooly. Armor King smirked. This made Sylvester gulp. "Uh, oh."

Armor King strangled the cat as he got up. Then, swirled him around and around like a lasso for 10 seconds, then slammed him even harder towards the ground. That knocked him out.

"The winner of this match is Armor King! Congradulations!" Teeko announced, then turned to look at Lexi from his position. "So, was this battle perfect to your satisfaction?"

"Actually, it was." Lexi replied.

Armor King heard her and smiled in agreement as he walked by her, plopping the unconcious Sylvester beside her. She dug into his fur pocket and pulled out his 10 dollar bill.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically as she stuffed the bill in her pocket. Teeko chuckled.

"Marvelous! Just marvelous! I wanted Voldo out of this competition anyway." He said to Lawrence.

"So did I, sir." The small white bat agreed. "Well, we have our next four winners: Tails, Cream, Lexi Bunny, and Armor King. Shall we give out contenders a recap of the matches for bout 2?"

"Yes. Post it on the bulletin board. I'll announce the next bout later."

"Yes, sir."

So, Lawrence picked up his bout 2 roster, flew up to the board, pinned it. And to you readers, here's the recap for bout 2:

Bout 2: Rivals

A.) Bugs Bunny vs. Buzz Bunny

B.) Lola Bunny vs. Lexi Bunny

C.) Reptile vs. Gon

D.) Kuma vs. Panda

E.) Yoshi vs. Bowser Jr.

F.) Crash Bandicoot vs. Dingodile

G.) Yin vs. Yang

H.) Knuckles vs. Rouge

To be continued…


	5. The First Four Matches for Bout 2

Chapter 5: The First Four Matches of Bout 2… and Two New Contenders

(The two new contenders are property of Insominac Games and Neon Studios. If you can't take a guess, then you'll see who they are in this chapter. Also, this chapter will be claimed as the longest chapter I've ever written since I wrote "Team NiGHTS' Adventures". Enjoy!)

After a day of fierce battles, the next day was the start of Bout 2: Rivals. As everybody saw the bulletin boards, some were pretty stunned to see who they have to fight against.

"Bugs against Buzz and me against Lexi?" Lola asked in an annoyed tone. "These first two matches are gonna be a real blast."

"I'll say." Bugs agreed in the same tone. He then looked down at Gon, who shivered violently. "What's da matta, rex?"

"I have to fight my arch enemy, Reptile, after you guys." He replied with a little quivering in his voice. "Knowing that he's in his beast form, I know he'll beat me. No questions asked."

"Don't say that, Gon." Lola told him as she kneeled down towards him. "I know he's from Mortal Kombat, but you don't have to take it that seriously."

"I already did." Gon lowered his head down. Kunimitsu was overhearing this and she walked up to her guilty boyfriend and picked him up from under his arms. She stroked his face with passion.

"Listen, Gon." She started. "I know how you feel. I just fought an experiment and I complained, but he he put up a good match as I expected. Gain your confidence, Gon. If you do, you have a better chance at winning without getting hurt too much."

"Really?" Gon looked at his unmasked girlfriend. "You really think that having confidence will give me a better chance at winning?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"I guess you're right, then. Alright! I'm gonna stop being a punk! I'm gonna get my confidence together and I'm gonna kick that monster's patookie!"

"That's a good boy." Kunimitsu brought him closer for a kiss on the mouth. Bugs and Lola nearly gagged at the sight of it.

"She really loves that rex, does she?" Bugs asked his wife with disgust.

"Yeah. They have a real long-time relationship headed their way any moment and it's gonna be so awkward, people are gonna ask them so many questions." Lola agreed as she and Bugs walked off to their group.

Later…

"This is new." Knuckles said to his crew.

"What?" Cream asked.

"Me and Rouge's battle is last for this bout. This could be interesting."

"I think it's odd for a couple of contenders like us to have a battle last." Rouge protested. "Remember our last encounter?"

"Yeah. How could I possibly forget that? I can't believe we had to fight in a tent. That was not right!"

"For you, it wasn't."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Knuckles screamed as he stood up. "Luckily, I was the victor!"

"You were just lucky."

"Luck didn't have nothing to do with it. My fighting skills did the trick."

"Honestly."

"Grrrr!"

Meanwhile, at the Colliseum entrance…

Lawrence was at the standing post specially made for him. He saw two figures walking up the curvy stairwell towards him. He turned around to warn Teeko.

"Teeko! We have company!" He exclaimed. Teeko looked away from the big argument between Knuckles and Rouge as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Do we? Well, let's have a look, shall we?" He asked as he waddled over to the entrance. Lawrence noticed a tear on the giant bat's face.

"What happened to you?" The smaller bat asked.

"I just watched Knuckles and Rouge fighting. Obviously, they'll put up a good fight. They were just too funny, I had to watch."

"I see."

Teeko looked around for the two beings and felt a tap on his wing. He looked down and saw a orange tabby cat, dressed in a blue chinese suit with a sword in his back carrier, with green eyes. The other was a odd looking fox-like creature who was yellow with orange markings on his ears and tail and green eyes as well. He was dressed in a red and black commando suit with black gloves, a silver belt around his waist, and a small robot on his back. Teeko recongized the two boys.

"Kay and Ratchet! Welcome!" He greeted. "Have you just signed in?"

"Yeah." Kay, the tabby cat, replied. "We were told that were in for the next bout after the third bout."

"You were told correct. Come on in!" The two did so as Lawrence pressed a button beside the door to close it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have two new contenders. Say hello to Ratchet, from the Ratchet & Clank game series, and Kay from 'The Legend of Kay'." Teeko announced. The ladies all screamed, except for Kunimitsu and Lexi, while the boys geered.

"Oh, my God!" Seung Mina exclaimed. "Ratchet is sooooooo cute!"

"Same for Kay!" Karin yelled. Teeko chuckled at the girls' bahavior.

"Now, now, ladies." He warned. "Behave yourself. Ratchet, Kay, please sit with the Sega group from this moment on."

Ratchet and Kay walked towards Sonic and the crew and claimed their seats: Ratchet sitting next to Tails and Kay sitting next to Vector.

"You guys are gonna love being with us." Tails claimed as he shook Ratchet's hand. Kay chuckled.

"Well, it took us a while to get here, even though we came by plane." He said. Ratchet nodded as he released Tails' hand.

"I agree. Anyway, what are the first four fights for this bout?" He asked Teeko.

"Bugs Bunny versus Buzz Bunny, Lola Bunny versus Lexi Bunny, Reptile versus Gon, and Kuma versus Panda." The giant bat replied.

"Kuma versus Panda, huh? That should a interesting battle." Kay remarked.

"Well, hope you enjoy it. Besides, the next bout after this will be more interesting than the fight itself."

"Hopefully."

Later…

"Bugs Bunny and Buzz Bunny, please report to the arena to begin our first match of Bout 2!" Teeko announced. Buzz eyed Bugs very daringly as he stood up and walked into the arena. Bugs showed a look of determination as he followed. Knowing that Lola and Lexi were next, those two looked at each other with the same determined look Bugs had.

"Ready?" Teeko asked from the PA. Bugs and Buzz nodded. "BEGIN!"

"Okay, doc. Looney Tune voisus Loonatic. It's obvious dat you'll win because ya got superpowas." Bugs said. Buzz nodded as he got into a fighting stance.

"You're 'obiviously' right." He said smoothly as he sprung for attack. He attempted to give Bugs a good kick in the face, but Bugs miraculously blocked it with his ears and slammed the stunned Loonatic to the ground. As he was about to get up, Bugs picked him up and gave multiple slaps on Buzz's face with his ears, then threw him back on the ground again. Buzz managed to get back on his feet, feeling groogy in the process.

"Had enough, Buzz?" Bugs yelled with determination.

"Maaaabye!" Buzz replied as he shot a laserbeam from his eyes, hitting Bugs straight on his arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he felt the shot. This was Buzz's chance to tackle the gray bunny and punch his face multiple time. Bugs tried to block every punch, but Buzz's punches were too strong as his ears got hurt as well as his face. Bugs finally managed to grab the black bunny by his right arm and flung him across the arena, heading face first in the dirt. When Buzz sat up and turned around, Bugs was gone. He looked on the ground and saw a path of upturned dirt. He sensed Bugs coming, so he quickly jumped up and jumped over the dark colored dirt path. Then, when the trail was coming towards him, he forced a fist underground and snatched Bugs up by his ears. This shocked the gray bunny.

"How did you…" He tried to ask before he was fiercely punched across the face, knocking him out cold.

"Like that." Buzz repiled afterwards.

Inside the lobby…

"You can't be serious!" Lola complained. Lexi chuckled as she sat back.

"He can be serious." She said cooly.

Back in the arena…

"Teeko! Aren't you gonna announce me the winner?" Buzz asked at the balcony. Teeko shook his head.

"I have a feeling that Bugs might be able to get back up." He replied.

"What!"

Right on cue, Bugs slowly opened his eyes and did a sneaky leg sweep under Buzz's legs and he landed hard on his back. As he sat up, Bugs had a carrot held in his hand as if it was a handgun. Buzz laughed at this sight.

"A carrot, Bugs? What's a carrot gonna do to…" He paused as he saw the tip of the carrot open.

"Dis." Bugs replied as a gunshot came from the carrot and it shot Buzz straight on his ear, knocking him out.

"Now, I can claim that Bugs is the winner! Congradulations!" Teeko announced as Bugs cocked his carrot gun and stuffed it back in his fur pocket. He snapped his fingers as he walked back to the lobby. Lola applauded while Lexi just scoffed.

"Oh, Bugs! I'm so proud of you!" Lola exclaimed happily as she embraced him tightly. Bugs embraced back.

"Me, too." He said softly. Lexi stood up and patted Lola on her shoulder.

"Bugs was just lucky." She started. "I bet you can't beat me."

"You're on!" Lola exclaimed as she slowly released Bugs and walked with her into the arena. Teeko chuckled.

"I didn't even announce them to get in there! They must be rivals for real." He said to himself. Bugs walked up to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"We've been rivals since we've hoid about dem on da news." Bugs agreed. "We neva got along sometimes and dat's really botherin' me big time!"

"Let's hope you will get along soon."

In the arena…

"You anxious ladies ready?" Teeko asked from the PA. The ladies nodded. "BEGIN!"

"Has Buzz ever gone on a date with you?" Lola asked as she walked up to Lexi.

"No. Loonatics don't go on dates like you and Mr. Carrot Shot do." Lexi replied, standing her ground.

"Don't talk about my Bugsy like that! I kinda like his 'carrot pistol' gag. It's pretty cute."

"That's your opinion. Buzz could've done better."

"That's what you think!" Lola made a punch across Lexi's face after that remark. That made Teeko geer.

"This is the first time I've ever seen two ladies fighting each other." He said to Lawrence.

"You think you're tough, huh?" Lexi asked as she wiped her bloody mouth. "That's pathetic!" She kicked Lola in the stomach, then a double one-legged kick on her face. That made the tan bunny dazed for a moment. This was Lexi's chance. She made another kick across Lola's face, then a fierce uppercut under her chin. That made her fall to the ground. Lexi looked down at the bruised-faced Lola.

"Who's tough now?" Lexi asked. Lola groaned as she slowly sat up and shook the dizzyness off.

"Okay. You've got some skills in you somewhere." She said as she slowly stood up. "Why don't we finish this… Street Fighter style?"

They began fighting as if they were on Street Fighter. Lola ran towards Lexi, but she flipped out of the way and landed behind Lola. She turned around and blocked Lexi's kick just in time. Lola tried to kick back and it slammed the black and pink Loonatic towards the ground. Then, Lola's imagination turned on the moment Lexi was almost to her feet. Lola did a spin change into a scientist. She pulled out a pocket watch and started swinging it back and forth in front of Lexi's eyes.

"I've made recent research that Loonatics tend to follow orders by a scientist and hypnosis." Lola started in an expert tone. "You will follow my orders as you follow this watch."

In an instant, Lexi's blank pink eyes froze as she followed the watch with her eyes. She was in a hunched over position.

"Now, when I snap my fingers, you will knock yourself out with the strongest thing you got." Lola commanded before she snapped her fingers. Lexi twitched for a moment, then stood up straight like a statue. Then, she pulled out a large sized gray brick and clanked herself in the head with it. She collasped seconds later after the impact and was knocked out cold, making Lola the winner. She scoffed as she did her spin change back to her usual yellow tank top and purple shorts outfit. She took a bow this time.

"Amazing!" Teeko exclaimed. "Using hypnosis on the Loonatic was absolutely amazing! Congratulations, Lola Bunny!"

Bugs applauded while Buzz's jaw dropped in amazment. As for the rest of the Loonatics, they were speechless.

"Lola, did you really do dat research of real?" Bugs asked as Lola sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I found it kinda interesting! It's terrible for the fact that they're superheroes." She replied.

"Dat was cool!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Teeko laughed. "Whew! Sorry! It's just that your battle, Lola, was too funny! You actually hypnotized that Loonatic!"

"Shucks, Teeko." Lola replied as she blushed. "It's all in a girl's mind."

"I can't argue with that! Gon, Reptile, your battle is next!"

"Oh, man!" Gon groaned as he slowly stood up. "You are about to see my booty get kicked by a monster. I just know that's gonna happen!"

"Gon, don't embarrass yourself." Kunimitsu urged. "You haven't even started the fight yet!"

"I know, but knowing that he has a sword and everything…"

"That's doesn't matter!"

"Huh?"

"Weapon or not, you are gonna go out there and do your best! Understand?"

Gon turned a pale yellow. He has never had his own girlfriend yell at him like that ever since they first met. He wanted to say something to protest against this, but the look on Kuni's face was making him feel congested and a little nervous. He just nodded and walked into the arena where Reptile was ready to fight.

"You two reptiles ready?" Teeko asked. Gon nodded with an unworthy sigh while Reptile nodded with excitement. "BEGIN!"

Gon turned his face from solemn to brave as he jumped for the attack. Reptile smiled devilishly as he used his tail and slashed the small rex towards the ground. Luckily, he was wearing his signature turtle shell. As Reptile got closer, Gon performed his Helicopter move and it hit the larger reptile in the face first, then his abdomen, then nearly tripped him up at his legs. Reptile regained his balance as Gon crouched down and lightining charged around his body, shocking Reptile from his tail. He roared in pain as he felt nearly 2,000 volts of energy shock him vigoriously. When he collasped, Gon stood back up and went to the monster's right side before he stood up. When the yellow rex saw that Reptile was puzzled, he attempted a throw unlike any other. He picked up the monsterous creature by his legs and slammed to the right, then the left, thet to the right again and threw him away, making him land on the ground. Reptile growled as he sat up and pulled out his sword. For a spilt second, it made Gon back away by two steps. As he did, Kunimitsu's words echoed in his head:

"Weapon or not, you're gonna go out there and do your best!" Her voice kept repeating inside his head as he stood there. Then, Gon regained his confidence and prepared himself. When Reptile was about to slash Gon's head off, the small rex miraculously blocked it by biting it hard, making it difficult for Reptile to pull out. Gon cringed as Reptile tried and tried to get his sword back, but the yellow rex resisted as he struggled to crouch down and do his lightining move again, sending the eletricity through the sword. Reptile felt this and roared again as he quickly released his sword and collasped. Gon had possesion of the sword now. He took a big leap and while he was in mid-air, he aimed the sword down and it pointed right at Reptile's neck. Then, Gon came back down and made a perfect 3-point landing on his chest as the blade pierced right through the monsterous reptile's neck, making green blood spew out of it. He roared in extreme pain for 5 seconds before he was completely dead. Gon panted hard along with a sigh of relief as he hopped off of Reptile's dead body. Everybody applauded.

"WOW!" Teeko yelled. "Is this bout getting interesting or what? The winner of this match is Gon! Congratulations!"

Gon was wobbling in the lobby and collasped right at Kunimitsu's feet. He was really exhausted. Kuni smiled as she picked up the tired rex, who shortly after the collaspe fell asleep. She laid him on her shoulder as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You did well, Gon." She said softly. "I'm so proud of you."

Everybody saw this and started to cry. Even Teeko was getting into it.

"(sniffles) Oh, my goodness. She really inspired that rex to…(sniff, sniff)…win such a diffcult battle." He said to himself as he wiped a tear. "They make an excellent couple, by the way."

"Thanks, Teeko." Kunimitsu replied.

"No problem. Now, onward… (clears throat) …Kuma and Panda, you two are next!"

The two bears walked on all fours to the arena. When they arrived, they faced each other with different emotions: Kuma was desperate while Panda was angry.

"Are the teddy bears ready?" Teeko asked in a baby voice. Panda growled while Kuma whimpered. "BEGIN!"

Kuma pulled out a patch of beautiful flowers as he slowly walked up to Panda and kneeled down on one knee and held the flowers up high. Panda sighed as she gave him a hard slap across the face, knocking the flowers over. Then, she picked him up and scratched him multiple times across his face. Kuma blocked some of them, but the scratches were hurting his hands as well. He really didn't want to hurt the bear he loved, but he did anyway… for his sake. He bit her on the shoulder and she roared in pain as Kuma pounded her on the chest and that knocked her to the ground. She growled as she stood up and did her bear hunter manuver and snagged the white bear by his chest with her teeth and waved him around in all directions before she slammed him on his back hard. Then, tried to do her bear clasp move, but Kuma had faster relfexes and picked her up from her back and held her. Then, cracked her back once, looked at her for a moment, then cracked her again and threw on on the ground. Then, as Panda tried to stand up, Kuma did his bear hunter maneuver and charged at her, knocking her back onto the ground again. Then, when he was about to give her a pouncing finish, Panda whimpered and quickly gave him a lick on the cheek. That made him freeze.

"Hmm?" He asked in his growl. Panda blushed as she slowly sat up and licked him again, just to remind him of what she just did. Kuma smiled at this act and embraced her, growling happily. Panda felt proud of herself and she embraced him back. The crowd, including Teeko and Lawrence, awed at this sight.

"Well, now." Lawrence started. "Looks like Kuma and Panda actually made up rather knocking each other out. I think this should be counted as a draw."

"And I believe you're right. Kuma, Panda, your fight is counted as a draw! Great battle, though!" Teeko announced. Kuma and Panda sighed in unison as they walked hand-in-hand back into the lobby with their Tekken group. Armor King sighed as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Wait 'til Ling Xiayou hears about this." He said to himself.

"Well, I guess we'll never let those two bears fight each other again." Lawrence said to Teeko, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, doc!" Bugs called out ramdomly. "What are da last four matches?"

"Well, let's see." Teeko replied as he waddled up to the bulletin board where the first four fights were crossed out. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate our three, not four, first winners: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, and Gon. Secondly, the last four matches for Bout 2 are: Yoshi versus Bowser Jr., Crash Bandicoot versus Dingodile, Yin versus Yang, and Knuckles versus Rouge, which I'm hoping that it'll be an excellent battle among the others."

"I hope so, too." Knuckles agreed.

"Your lunch break will begin momentarly. In the meantime, I'll set up the next bout: Girls against Boys."

"Oh, boy." Daffy complained. "That'sth gonna be a real riot."

"Hopefully." Lawrence chuckled as he wrote down the matches for bout 3:

Bout 3: Boys vs. Girls 

A) Li Long vs. Karin Kanzuki

B.) Kixx vs. Seung Mina

C.) Sonic vs. NiGHTS

D.) Jax vs. Chun-Li

E.) Vector vs. Lola Bunny

F.) Mighty vs. Lexi

G.) Big vs. Kunimitsu

H.) Bowser vs. Bianca

To be continued…


	6. The Final Four Matches for Bout 2

Chapter 7: The Last Four Matches for Bout 2

The lunch break was about to start. Since Teeko thought the first four matches for bout 2 was a pretty good showdown, he decided to offer them a pizza party, full of the latest pizza from his own resturant called Teeko's Pizza Cavern. When everybody arrived at the lunch room, they were stunned to see all that pizza.

"Oh, wow!" Cream exclaimed. "All this pizza for a battle well done?"

"Yep. You all have been rewarded a pizza party for your efforts." Teeko replied. "Plus, the pizza came from my resturant."

"YOU own a resturant, doc?" Bugs asked.

"It's called 'Teeko's Pizza Cavern'. Where the latest pizza can last you a happy lifetime."

"Catchy catch phrasthe." Daffy said as he took his seat.

"There's enough pizza for all of you. So, dig in and enjoy yourselves." Lawrence flew in Teeko's face with a look of total concern. "Lawrence, what seems to be the matter?"

"It's Lexi Bunny, sir. Lola must've hypnotized her to make herself extremely weak instead of knocking her out." Lawrence replied. Teeko's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" He waddled fast towards Lexi, who was in a hospital bed with a white bandage wrap around her head, having her ears out. "Lexi, I settled you up for the next bout. What happened here?"

"It seems Lola's knowledge is stronger than I thought. I must've slammed my head instead of hitting it." Lexi replied.

"Now what do I do? Do we even have another girl available to replace Lexi?"

"We could have Kunimitsu replace Lexi, sir." Lawrence suggested. Teeko sighed.

"Oh, alright. I suppose that'll do." He slowly waddled back to the lunch room, where everybody was taking one pizza slice after another. He noticed Bugs, Lola, and Buzz weren't eating. He waddled up to them in wonder.

"How come you three aren't eating my fabulous pizza?" He asked.

"We're vegetarians, Teeko." Lola replied in a bored voice.

"Oh. That's right. You're rabbits. Well, that's why I ordered side salads for you three." He held out a plate full of salad goodness. "Here's my complimentary tossed salad deluxe for the three rabbits."

"What happened to Lexi?" Buzz asked.

"She's a bit groggy from that fight. I scheduled her to fight in the next bout, but it seems the klunk on the head was more than just a klunk on the head."

"You mean, you replaced her?" Lola asked.

"Yes. Kunimitsu is taking Lexi's place and fights Mighty."

"She's won a fight against Stitch, so I know she'll win against an armadillo." Bugs complied.

"I'm sure she will, too."

Later, after the lunch, bathroom, and rest break…

"Alright people, this bout is beginning to come to a close after these last four fights." Teeko started. "I'll announce the recent winners after bout 3. For now, let's begin with Yoshi versus Bowser Jr. You two get into the ring to begin your match."

The two did so. They walked into the ring to begin the batch, but before Teeko announced them to start, he wanted to add a little twist.

"Let's let these two fight Super Smash Bros. style." He said as he pressed a red button. It transformed the arena to Fox McCloud's Spaceship roof. "Ready? BEGIN!"

Bowser Jr. started by rolling into his spiked shell ball towards Yoshi. He jumped out of the way and stuck his sticky tongue out and took the smaller version of Bowser into his mouth as a Yoshi egg came out of his rear end. The egg shook for a moment, showing that Bowser Jr. was trying to free himself. As he was, Yoshi saw a hammer come out of the sky and he grabbed it just in time for Bowser Jr. to finally hatch. The hammer automatically started banging while the little hammer tune from Donkey Kong began to play.

Meanwhile in the lobby…

"More delays? I can't believe it!" Lawrence blurted out in Teeko's ear.

"What happened this time?" The giant bat asked.

"I just received word from the Soulblade Headquarters. They said that Seung Mina and Li Long had to leave for an important purpose. It seems like they'll never come back."

"But, they're in for the 3rd bout shortly after these last four battles for Bout 2. Luckily, we have plenty of males to replace Li Long, but it seems like we're out of available ladies. What do we do?"

"We'll have to find something… and I just noticed. Kunimitsu is already up for fighting Big the Cat."

"Don't we have NiGHTS available?"

"She's fighting Sonic."

"And Lola's…"

"…fighting Vector the Crocodile."

"Shoot! We need one more female!"

"Cream's not up for a battle for the next bout. You could have her to replace Seung Mina in the battle against Kixx."

"But, she already fought Yaarp."

"She's the only female available."

"But, what about…"

"Chun-Li? She's fighting Jax."

"Ohhh! Okay, Cream then. Cream! Come here, please!"

Cream stood up and walked up to Teeko, who held the Bout 3 list in his hand and handed it to her.

"What's this for, Teeko?" She asked.

"It seems as though the Soul Calibur/Soulblade committee is having an important assignment on their hands and they had to be disqualified from the tournament. I need a second opinion. Who do you think should replace Li Long for the battle against Karin in Bout 3?" He explained. Cream thought for a moment.

"What about Splodyhead? He hasn't fought anybody yet." She replied.

"Same for the other experiments."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the ones such as Sparky, Sample, Splodyhead, Plasmoid, Stitch, Yang, Deforestator, Yin, and Kixx are coming here to fight. The others, including Babyfier, Holio, Richter, Phantasmo, and Spooky, are here just to be part of my dragon audience."

"Ohhhh! Good thing I chose Splodyhead."

"Yes. I must agree. So, here's what I want you to do: I want you to scratch out Li Long's name in the Bout 3 list and write Splodyhead's name in that place. Then, I want you to cross out Seung Mina's name and write in yours."

"Me? Against Kixx this time?"

"Yes, but this time, you'll have hand-to-hand combat."

"Phew!"

Be sure to place the roster back on the board when you're done."

"Okay." She walked over to the bulletin board and pinned the roster back on it just in time for Teeko to announce the winner on Yoshi and Bowser Jr.'s fight.

"It looks like Bowser Jr. is the winner! Congradulations… but, ew! He sure did some mighty fine damage to Yoshi. Looks like he's disqualified as well."

"You mean he actually killed Yoshi!" Lawrence exclaimed. Teeko miraculously shook his head.

"No. Yoshi's unconcious, but the deep, bloody wounds he has from Bowser Jr. are quite strict. He'll have to rest with Lexi."

"That's a relief."

Right on cue, Bowser Jr. came in with the unconcious Yoshi in his arms. Lawrence picked up the Yoshi with his claws as he carried him to the recovery room to heal and rest with Lexi. He laid him in the next bed to the right of her.

"Teeko, I'll bandage his wounds while you keep the tournment going." He said from the room as the giant bat nodded.

"Very well. Congradulations, Bowser Jr.! You've moved on to the semi-final round, which is also known as Bout 4."

"Thanks, Mr. Teeko." The smaller Bowser replied as he walked back to his dad, which was the real Bowser himself.

"He didn't really have to call me 'Mr. Teeko', but okay. Anyway, Crash Bandicoot and Dingodile, please report to the arena to begin your match."

"It's about time, mate." Dingodile said in his Austrailian accent as he stood up. "I show that crazy bandicoot not to mess with me!"

"Dream on, Dingo-Drip!" Crash yelled back as he followed. As they arrived at the center of the arena, Teeko beeped in.

"Are you two ready?" He asked. They both nodded simultaneously. "BEGIN!"

"Looks like you don't have your fire gun, Dingo!" Crash teased. "What are ya gonna do now, huh?"

"I'll make this fight interesting, mate!" Dingodile replied as he pulled out a remote control and pressed the red button. It made a boxing ring rise up from under their feet through a trap door. When the ring was in it's complete position, stools appeared. One in one corner and the other in another corner across from the first. A pair of blue gloves was at Crash's stool while Dingodile's green boxing gloves was at his stool. Each of them had a tall waterbottle full of ice cold, clear, and clean water as well.

In the lobby…

Everybody was shocked to see this boxing ring in the middle of the arena, including Teeko and Lawrence.

"What the…?" Teeko sputtered out in shock. Lawrence just froze in his flying in mid-air as he watched.

Back in the ring…

The green baby dinosaur, from the "Crash Bandicoot: Warped" level called 'Dino Might!', was setting Crash up for battle by putting his boxing gloves on. Dingodile had nobody to back him up, knowing that he didn't need any help as he placed his own gloves on his hands.

"Let's do this." He said to himself as he stood up and punched his fists together. Crash walked towards the center just as soon as the starting bell rang.

Dingodile ran up to the orange marsupial and gave him a good socker punch right in the mouth. Then, Crash tried to punch back, but Dingodile blocked it and punched again. The crowd geered at the sight of this. Crash's mouth was bleeding as he regained himself. Dingodile was chuckling to himself as he just stood there.

"How do explain that, mate!" He asked with evil in his voice. Then, Crash gave off an unexpected blow and punched the Austrailian accented beast vigoriously in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he was holding his stomach in pain, Crash snuck an uppercut under his chin and knocked Dingodile to the floor, unconcious. There was no referee on the ring, so Teeko volunteered to do the counting from the PA.

"And Dingodile is down! One… two… three…" Dingodile began to move a little as Teeko continued to count. "…five… six… seven…" Dingodile pushed himself up slowly to his feet. "OHHHHH! Dingodile is on his feet! Unbelieveable!"

The crowd roared as he said this. They were really getting into the action. Dingodile was groggy, but he still hung in there. Crash had a full advantage this time, seeing that Dingodile was extremely groggy and wobbly. As the Austrailian beast swung to punch Crash, he completely missed most of the time. Finally, when Dingodile got close enough to set a punch to Crash's jaw, he counter-attacked by punching him back across the face, then giving extermely fast multiple punches under his chin. At this rate, Dingodile was outmatched.

"It seems like Dingodile has had his bragging rights come to an expired rate!" Teeko announced as the action was going on.

Crash finally stopped his punches and allowed Dingodile to wobble for a minute before he collasped to the floor again on his back. The crowd roared as Teeko announced the count.

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven…" The crowd started to count along. "…eight …nine… TEN!" The crowd went wild. "The winner is Cra… wait a minute! What's this?"

The crowd got quiet as a tasmanian tiger, dressed in shaggy brown pants with a boomerang in his right hand, jumped into the ring from out of nowhere and threw his boomerang towards Crash and knocked him out cold by hitting him in the head with a loud "**CLING!**" As soon as the orange marsupial collasped right next to Dingodile, the crowd resumed their loud cheering. Teeko was speechless as he made the mic make an audio feedback sound and finally spoke.

"Ahem… the winner is… amazingly Ty the Tasmanian Tiger." He announced.

Minutes later…

Ty walked in with the unconcious Crash in one hand, dragging him by his hand, and the unconcious Dingodile in the other, dragging him by the tail.

"I believe these knuckleheads belong to you, King of the Bats." Ty said as he laid them both flat on the floor.

"That's Teeko!" He exclaimed.

"My bad!"

"Where in the world did you come from?"

"I heard there was a tournament for 500 million dollars up for grabs and I wanted to be in it, since Ratchet came here without TELLING ME!"

"I was busy picking up Kay from the island of Yinching!" Ratchet yelled back. "I was rushing."

"Well, you could've called me upon that rush!"

"Enough!" Teeko screamed. "Now, Ty. Listen to me. Since you defeated our real winner, which was Crash, you'll have to take his place in the semi-finals. In the meantime, you'll just sit with Ratchet and Kay until this bout is over."

"Cool by me, man." Ty replied as he walked to Ratchet and Kay's little section.

"Lawrence, you need to carry these two into the recovery room with Yoshi and Lexi." He didn't hear a reply. "Lawrence?" He looked down and saw the small bat dazed and unconcious on the floor next to Dingodile. Teeko sighed as he picked up the smaller bat and gave him a small pluck on his nose, waking him up.

"Huh… what?" Lawrence tiredly said.

"Carry Dingodile and Crash to the recovery room with Yoshi and Lexi, please. Thank you."

"Oh! Alright, sir!" He picked up the two simultaneously and carried them to the room as Teeko announced the next battle.

"Yin and Yang! Please report to the arena to begin your fight!" He announced.

The two experiments roared in response as they followed each other to the arena to begin the battle. "Ready? BEGIN!"

Yin began to spray some water at Yang, but Yang dodged it cleanly by quickly strafing to the left side. He shot his lava ammunition at the water octopus and it slammed him hard on his face, causing him to squeal in pain. This made Yang chuckle.

"Meega na la kweesta!" AHHHH HAHAHAHA!" He screamed as he got back on all fours just in time for Yin to get up again. He sprayed again. This time, it got in contact to Yang's face, causing him ro roar in pain. He grew angry as he powered up a strong lavaball and shot it at Yin's abodomen this time, knocking him unconcious… and making Yang the winner.

"The winner of this match is match is Yang! Congradulations!" Teeko announced as Yang stood on two feet again and roared in victory. Yin was tired out, but was overall alive. Yang offered a helping hand and decided to carry the mutant octopus on his back and carried him to the recovery room. Teeko was astonished by Yang's win.

"Amazing! That creature has more lava than a volcano itself! Anyway, finally! Our last battle of this bout: Knuckles versus Rouge. I'm hoping to find this battle interesting." He announced as the two looked at each other with stern looks on their faces.

"This won't be in private again, will it?" Knuckles asked. Rouge shook her head.

"Not this time, Knucklehead." She replied. "This time, we're gonna settle this the old fashioned way."

"Good."

Seconds later…

"Let the amazing battle begin!" Teeko announced as Knuckles jumped for his attack. He attempted to punch the bat thief in the face, but she blocked it with a kick and floated backwards, landing perfectly on her feet.

"I see you've haven't changed at all." Rouge said cooly. Knuckles growled.

"Stop blabbering and fight like a man!" He yelled as he screamed for another punch with a twist. This impact slammed the bat towards the ground. As she was trying to get up, he punched her again, making her entire, limp body tumble backwards, head first into the wall. Knuckles was kneeled down with his fist in the ground. He grunted with satisfaction.

"Looks who's stronger now." He said to himself smoothly.

"Well, this battle was indeed a blast, but was short. It still counts however." Lawrence said as he sat back on his perch as Teeko nodded as he announced.

"The winner is Knuckles! He gets to move on into the semi-finals!" He announced. Minutes later…

"Excellent bout, everyone." He started as dinner was being served to everybody at the large table. "I would like to do a recap of our first 8 winners since the tournament started: Buzz Bunny, Kunimitsu, Lola Bunny, AiAi, Tails, Cream, Lexi Bunny, and Armor King. Those 8, except Lexi, will move on to the semi-finals as soon as Bout 3 is complete. I had to make some minor changes to that bout since Li Long and Seung Mina had a bit of a delay. Cream volunteered to make those changes and they're listed on the bulletin board behind us, so after dinner, be sure you take a good look at it. Enjoy."

While they were eating, Lawrence flew up to the bulletin board and read the roster for Bout 3:

Bout 3: Boys vs. Girls

A.) Splodyhead vs. Karin Kanzuki

B.) Kixx vs. Cream

C.) Sonic vs. NiGHTS

D.) Jax vs. Chun-Li

E.) Vector vs. Lola Bunny

F.) Mighty vs. ­­

G.) Big vs. Kunimitsu

H.) Bowser vs. Bianca

"OH, NO!" He exclaimed. This made everybody freeze.

"What is it, Lawrence?" Teeko asked.

"Mighty doesn't have anybody to fight against! We ran out of girls!"

"Well, we'll just have to call up one… but, who? Since Rouge has been defeated?"

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Cream screamed from the far end of the table. "Tikal!"

The rest of the contenders murmured in agreement, including the experiments. Lawrence smiled slyly as he handed the phone to Teeko, who smiled back.

"Not a bad idea, Cream." He said as he dialed the number for Sega Headquarters. "Remind me to thank you later." He heard the phone ring for a few seconds, then it picked up. "Hello? Hi, Sega Headquarters? I'd like to request Tikal into the tournament… (voice on other line)… Tomorrow morning? That'll be fine. Thanks." He hung up.

"Well?" Lawrence asked.

"They're gonna send Tikal in by tomorrow morning for our next bout."

"Excellent. Well, better write Tikal's name in the roster."

And so he did. Here's the list one more time:

Bout 3: Boys vs. Girls

A.) Splodyhead vs. Karin Kanzuki

B.) Kixx vs. Cream

C.) Sonic vs. NiGHTS

D.) Jax vs. Chun-Li

E.) Vector vs. Lola Bunny

F.) Mighty vs. Tikal

G.) Big vs. Kunimitsu

H.) Bowser vs. Bianca

To be continued…

(Sorry, I left out most of the action in Yoshi and Bowser Jr.'s battle, for those of you who are disappointed. I made it too grusome for a T rated story, so I didn't wanna go through all that just to raise the ratings. So, again, I deeply apologize.)


	7. The First Four Matches for Bout 3

Chapter 7: The First Four Matches for Bout 3

(To Looneyman: The reason Buzz is in for the Semi-finals is because he won a fight. Sure, he lost to Bugs, but he still gets in to the Semi-Finals. Besides, Bugs is still in for the Semi-Finals as well. Your confusion has been solved.)

Another day of battles has ended. While everyone was sleeping in the cave, Teeko was still up. He had to calcluate the recent winners since Bout 1. He would have Lawrence to help him out, but he was already asleep and Teeko didn't want to disturb him.

"Okay, now," He started. "The first 7 winners from bout 1: Buzz Bunny, Kunimitsu, Lola Bunny, AiAi, Tails, Cream, and Armor King. Then, Bout 2's winners: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny… again, Gon, Bowser Jr., Ty, Yang, and Knuckles. Since Lola won twice, she will have the honor of fighting Ratchet for the Semi-Finals. Kay says he wants to fight, too. So, I guess he'll fight Kunimitsu in the Semi-Finals. It'll be a weapon-to-weapon combat. Won't the other ladies be jealous when they hear about this in the morning?" He chuckled as he turned off his desk light and silently walked over to his part of the cave and fell asleep as well after he looked at his clock. It was 12:19 am when he fell asleep.

In the morning, at breakfast…

"Attention, everyone!" Teeko announced. "I am pleased to congradulate our recent winners of the torunament who will advance to the Semi-Final bout after this one: Buzz Bunny, Kunimitsu, Lola Bunny, AiAi, Tails, Cream, Armor King, Bugs Bunny, Gon, Bowser Jr., Ty, Yang, and Knuckles! Instead of fighting in the semi-finals, there will be two competitions: archery and, my favorite, Baby Dragon wrestling. But, note, there will be the final two fights of this event: Lola Bunny versus Ratchet and Kunimitsu versus Kay. Whoever wins those will go to the Finals. Any questions?"

"How come those two girls get to fight the cute boys and I have to fight a lousy experiment?" Karin asked.

"Well, I wanted it to be fair for Cream, since she's fighting an experiment herself."

"Oh! Okay. Nevermind."

"Good. Anymore questions?" Nobody made a sound as they looked at the bat whilst eating. "Now, as soon as you finish your breakfast and rest break, Bout 3 will begin."

As soon as Teeko was about to begin the bout, a knock came to the door. Lawrence looked through the keyhole and gasped.

"She's here!" He exclaimed. "Tikal's here!"

"Just in time! I hope she ate breakfast before she got here." Teeko replied. "Let her in!"

Lawrence opened the door by a red button and Tikal walked in, dressed in a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

"Did you eat before you got here?" Teeko asked her. Tikal nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry I was a little late." She replied.

"No, no! You're not late. You actually made it right on time. I was just about to start the bout for today."

"Well, lucky me."

Later…

"Splodyhead and Karin Kanzuki, please report to the arena to begin the match!" Teeko announced. Splodyhead crawled into the arena while Karin was following him. As soon as they arrived, they faced each other with anger in their eyes, for they hated each other deeply.

"You're not gonna win that easily." Karin said to the experiment. Splodyhead growled.

"Meega chatooka tiko-tiko machooba!" He swore back. Karin's eyelids lowered in anger as she heard this.

"Are you two ready?" Teeko asked from the PA. "BEGIN!"

Splodyhead began to fire his plasma ammunition, but Karin managed to dodge the shot by performing a backflip and landing perfectly on her feet. Splodyhead growled as he saw this and ran towards her. Karin knew she was defenseless because Splodyhead was too short. What could she do? She showed a sly smirk on her face as she allowed the experiment to come closer. Then, at the very right moment, she kneeled down quickly and swiped her leg under him, knocking him to the ground. This gave Karin the advantage. She picked up the experiment and held him in one hand as she snapped her fingers twice with the free hand. On cue, a butler of hers came out of nowhere and laid out a big pot full of a boiling green substance.

"Thank you, Henry." She said to the butler as he nodded and ran off. Splodyhead stopped struggling for a moment and looked down at the green liquid.

"Gaba?" He asked himself. Karin chuckled.

"Don't know what this stuff is? This is what I call Experiment Exterminator. Once I drop you in this stuff, your brain cells will be demolished and you won't be smart enough to fight!" She explained. This made Splodyhead gulp with horror. He frantically tried to free himself from Karin's hand, but her grip was too tight. As she lowered him deeper into the substance, he struggled even faster until finally…

"AHHHHHHH!" Karin screamed as she felt a plasma shot hit her right leg. She quickly dropped the experiment, who nearly missed the large pot. Splodyhead chuckled as he used his hands and picked up the Japanese girl by her sore leg and pulled her up to him. Then, when her leg was held in front of his face, he simply held her leg as if it was a stick and literally snapped her leg hard. She screamed at the top of her lungs in extreme pain as he did this and everybody geered at the sight of it.

"Ouch. Dat's gotta hoit." Bugs cringed.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Ahem… the winner of this match is Splodyhead. He will be advancing to the Semi-Finals!" Teeko announced as the crowd cheered. "Well, we know what to do with Karin…"

Minutes later…

Karin was in a hospital bed in the recovery room with her arms crossed in anger and disappointment. She had her bandaged and broken leg held up by a sturdy rope. Yoshi was laughing his head off, even though his bandaged wounds were burning him a little. Lexi managed to hold her laugh.

"Ah, shut up! He was just lucky, that's all." Karin complained. Teeko looked at the three injured contenders from his announcer stand and shook his head with disappointment.

"Shame, shame, shame." He started. "We already have three contenders injured and the 3rd bout has just begun. Talk about a hard tournament."

"I'll have to agree with ya on that one." Lawrence agreed. "Next fight please."

"Alright. Kixx and Cream, report to the arena to begin your match!"

Cream gulped while Kixx just walked in the arena without hesitation.

"Here I go again." Cream muttered to herself as she stood and slowly walked towards the arena, where Kixx was ready to begin.

"Hai, hai, hai!" He chanted as he punched the thin air, raring to go. Cream kept her cool and showed a determined look on her face.

'I defeated one experiment… I know I can beat another.' She thought to herself.

"Ready?" Teeko announced. "BEGIN!"

"Akamonga!" Kixx yelled as he ran towards Cream for a strong punch. She flew up and gave him a good kick with both of her feet and that knocked the purple experiment to the ground, face first. Cream remained floating in mid-air by her ears as she waited for Kixx to get up. He then formed into a twister and charged for the cream-colored rabbit. She floated out of the way and landed perfectly on her feet. Kixx was fed up with this and decided to normal hand-to-hand combat. He walked up to Cream and he began punching her hard. She got punched twice across her face before she finally regained herself and managed to block the third punch and kick him in his stomach, then give him a clean uppercut under his chin and that mad ehim lose his balance for a moment. Cream was in her fighting stance this time as Kixx charged for her again for another punch. She blocked one punch after another and they were beginning to fight Dragonball Z style. Kixx decided to show his strength and lift up a piece of the arena floor where Cream was standing. She gulped with nervousness.

"Uh, oh." She muttered before Kixx flinged the piece of land and caused Cream to fly towards the other end of the ring and land face first in the ground. That made her unconcious. Kixx growled as he walked up to the unconcious Cream and watched her carefully. Then, picked her up from under her arms. When he noticed at the last minute that she was still breathing, she gave him a hard kick in his face and that knocked him out along with his bleeding nose. Cream fell back on the floor, due to Kixx dropping her in the process, but this time, she stood up and held her hands up in victory.

"TEEKO, I'VE FINALLY DEFEATED ANOTHER EXPERIMENT!" She yelled at the balcony. Teeko chuckled.

"Indeed, you did!" He replied from the speakers. "Cream has won this battle! She'll absloutely move on to the Semi-Finals!"

Minutes later…

Kixx was found in the recovery room with Karin, Lexi, and Yoshi. He had a tissue stuck in his left nostril where his nose was bleeding. Lexi clapped softly.

"Great match, Kixx." She said to the exhausted experiment, who just nodded in response.

"Goodness, Cream." Teeko said to the 6-year-old rabbit. "You won twice as well… and they were both experiments. Amazing!"

"Thanks." Cream replied. "I remember fighting ML to save Sonic and I really showed him… but, he was a good friend."

"Well, as people say: 'What's in the past is done.' Our next battle will probably be just as interesting as Knuckles and Rouge's."

"Which is…?"

"Sonic versus NiGHTS."

The two looked at him wide eyed.

"Huh?" Sonic and NiGHTS asked in unison.

"Yes. Your match is next. Approach the arena to begin your match."

Minutes later…

"I can't believe we have to fight each other, Sonic!" NiGHTS exclaimed as she straightened her long, purple hair. Sonic was dusting his shoes.

"I can't believe it, either… but, if the King of all the Creatures says we gotta do it, we gotta do it." The blue hedgehog agreed.

"And he wants a battle unlike any other."

"Just like Knuckles and Rouge's…" They stared at each other for a minute, then smiled slyly.

"Yeah!" They said in unison as they got into their fighting stances.

"Are you two ready?" Teeko asked from the intercom.

"I am far from ready." NiGHTS replied smoothly.

"Ready when you are." Sonic agreed.

"BEGIN!" Teeko exclaimed.

Sonic began his spinball move as NiGHTS began to float up just inches from the ground. She held her arm in front of her for defense as a purple shield formed in front of her and Sonic bounced right off without any harm. He skidded backward on his feet as he decided to to a different move. He ran up to her and tried a perfect karate kick to her face. Again, NiGHTS was able to block it with her hands, then slam him towards the ground by the same foot. She chuckled as Sonic slowly sat up and wiped some dust of his face.

"You're tougher than I expected." He said to her.

"Well, maybe you weren't expecting this." She replied as she flew up to him and gave him a strong punch to his stomach, knocking wind out of him. Then, gave him a punch across the face while he was dazed. Then, gave him a strong plasma blast from her hand and blasted the blue hedgehog towards the other end of the arena. Tumbling lifelessly until he landed face first with unconciousness. NiGHTS landed on her feet and crossed her arms with satisfaction.

"You must expect the unexpected, Sonic." She said in a deep expert tone. Teeko cooed at the human nightmaren's voice.

"My God! She's one hot nightmaren!" He said in a dazed voice before he quickly snapped out of it and resumed his announcing duty. "Uh… the winner is NiGHTS! Congratulations! She'll move on to the semi-finals!"

NiGHTS flew inside, carrying Sonic. She skipped the trip to the recovery room and just healed Sonic completely. Teeko was impressed by raising an eyebrow in amazement. NiGHTS just winked, telling him to comtinue.

"Well, now! She's amazing!" He said to himself. "Finally, our last battle before our next lunch break: Jax versus Chun-Li. Please report to the arena to begin your match."

"Finally!" Daffy yelled. "A human-versthusth-human match! Thisth should be interesthting!"

"Say that again, duck!" Jax exclaimed to Daffy, who gulped while sweating immensely. "That's what I thought!" He continued on towards the arena, where Chun-Li was ready to fight.

"Ready?" Teeko asked from the PA. "BEGIN!"

"You do look pretty hot for a Street Fighter." Jax began. "Why don't you show me how good of a girl you are?"

"With pleasure." Chun-Li replied as she ran up to him for a strong kick against his face. He cringed in pain, but still kept going. He used one of his metal arms and attempted to punch her across her face, but she amazingly blocked it with her hands. She smiled as she kneed him in his stomach, then tripped him up from a sneak sweep with her foot, making him land on his back.

"Dang! You really know how to fight, do you?" Jax asked in amazement as he sat up. Chun-Li prepared herself for her next attack, but was caught off guard when he offered a hand to her.

"I give, girl! I hand this match over to you." He said in truce. Chun-Li was taken aback by this as she stood in her normal posture, but then took his hand anyway. "I really don't wanna embarrass myself, a Mortal Kombat character, by bein' beaten by a female Street Fighter."

"I see you have some honesty in you somewhere." She agreed as she held her other hand up, telling Teeko that she wins.

"O… kay." The giant bat said sarcastically. "That was an… awkward battle. Jax actually forfeit the match over to Chun-Li, therefore she wins this match! She will move on to the semi-finals!"

Later…

"Well, I must admit, the first half of Bout 3 was pretty sensational, except for Jax and Chun-Li's. Overall, it was great." Teeko started. "May I congradulate the following winners of our first half of Bout 3: Splodyhead, Cream, NiGHTS, and Chun-Li. As an entrée for our lunch break, how about we have seafood for lunch?" Everybody, except for Lola, Bugs, Lexi, and Buzz, agreed on this. Teeko noticed. "So, I'm guessing the rabbits will be having tossed salads again, huh?" The rabbits nodded. "Very well. Please report to the lunch room and I'll order the food. Lawrence, I want you to write down the last four remaining matches for Bout 3."

"Yes, sir." Lawrence replied as he did as he was told. Here's the final four matches for Bout 3:

E.) Vector vs. Lola Bunny

F.) Mighty vs. Tikal

G.)Big vs. Kunimitsu

H.) Bowser vs. Bianca

To be continued…


	8. The Last Four Matches for Bout 3

Chapter 8: The Last Four Matches of Bout 3

"Ohhh, goodnessth!" Sylvester drooled. "I haven't stheen stho much stheafood in my life!"

There was a whole table full of seafood! There were giant plates of shrimp, fried fish, crab legs, lobster tails, and broiled rainbow trout. A huge dipping bowl full of cocktail sauce was on the table as well. Bugs, Lola, Buzz, and Lexi finally received their salads. The four bunnies were impressed to see the last rabbit, Bianca, eat the seafood along with everybody else.

"How come you're not eatin' a salad, doc?" Bugs asked her.

"I have magic, remember?" Bianca asked. "I can adjust my appetite to whatever I wish."

"Dat's right."

"That seems a little awkward, though." Buzz remarked. "Lexi and I are Loonatics, but still, we eat vegetables for a living."

"Dat's good."

"Attention, everyone!" Teeko announced as everyone continued eating, yet they were listening. "This tournament has been excellent overall, but now that it's down to the final four matches of Bout 3, we're just one step closer from the semi-finals! Let's make these last four fights worth the wait."

Later, after lunch and break…

"Okay. If Lola wins this fight, there's a better chance that her fighting skills will receive a reward along with entering the semi-finals. If Vector wins, he'll advance… but Lola will still have the privilage to advance as well. Lola Bunny, Vector, please report to the arena to begin your match." Teeko explained.

Seconds later, in the arena…

"A croc against a rabbit." Vector started. "What are the odds?"

"That's no concern to you, Vector." Lola replied. "What does matter is that I'm gonna slam you silly 'til you bleed and cry."

"Oh, if that's how you're gonna be…" He ran up to her as he prepared to punch her in the face. Lola managed to dodge out of the way by running to the side, making Vector miss. He nearly fell as Lola ran towards him and tackled him to the ground on his back. She was on top of him.

"Had enough, Vector?" She asked. The green croc tried to get up, but Lola's strength was keeping him down.

"I would never get enough!" He replied with bravery. Lola leaned down towards his ear and whispered:

"If you don't stop bragging about yourself, I'll be forced to kiss you."

At that moment, Vector's eyes grew wide and he ran off, automatically disqualifying him from the tournament.

"Such a bad girl." Lola said to herself as she walked back to the lobby. Teeko was staring at her the whole time when she walked by.

"She sure is. Lola won for the third time! How does she do it?" Teeko asked himself as he pulled out the roster for the next fight. "Mighty, Tikal, approach the arena to begin your match!"

"Wish me luck, NiGHTS." Tikal said to the nightmaren as she stood up. Mighty took Sonic's hand and shook it.

"Good luck, man." Sonic said to the armadillo.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Mighty replied as he walked towards the arena, right behind Tikal. When they arrived, they looked at each other with determination.

"There's no way I'm losing against a somebody from Angel Island!" Mighty yelled with determination. Tikal crossed her arms with disgust.

"Well, I'll be that wherever you live, it's contaminated with roaches and rats… like you!" She insulted back. The black and red armadillo growled at this insult.

"THAT'S IT! TEEKO! START THIS FREAKIN' FIGHT!"

"As he wishes." Teeko said sarcastically as he spoke into the mic. "Ready? BEGIN!"

Mighty screamed as he ran towards Tikal and attempted to punch her in the face. She simply held up her palm in front of him and when he impacted, he was blasted back, collasping to the ground on his back. He sat up and shook his head.

"What the…? How'd you do that!" He exclaimed.

"That's how I am." Tikal replied smoothly. "You're not a very worthy opponent. I'm gonna make you one." She lept from her position and shot a spirit particle at the armadillo. He was blasted again, but this time, Tikal was able to catch him by his arm and throw him up in the air. She flew up towards him and gave him multiple punches and kicks across his face, in his stomach, and in his back. Then, when he was falling unconcious, she decided to finish him off with the Emerald Dragon spell. She held out her palms together and a bright green dragon ghost flew out and roared on its way towards Mighty and it set off a dome-shaped explosion, puzzling the audience and Teeko. When the bright green dome disappeared, it revealed Mighty, unconcious with bruises and cuts all over his body.

"The winner is Tikal! Congradulations! She will advance to the Semi-Finals!" Teeko announced as Tikal arrived back in the lobby. "That's what I call a fight. I never knew a person like you was a fighter as well."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Teeko." She advised as she went back to her Sega circle.

"That phrase is true." Lawrence agreed.

"It sure is. Next… heh, heh! This fight's gonna be interesting. Next fight: Big versus Kunimitsu. Report to the arena to begin your match." Teeko announced. Big gulped while Kunimitsu chuckled and went to the arena. Big sat there with his friends, shivering like a bush blown by wind. Cream patted the large purple striped cat on the shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't be afraid, Big. Kunimitsu's a great fighter. Stitch didn't even touch her." She told him. Big looked down at the cream-colored rabbit.

"Are you sure she'll be easy?" He asked as he handed Froggy to her.

"Yeah. Go on. We'll be rooting for you."

Seconds later…

Kunimitsu assumed her fighting position as Big stood in front of her, face-to-face.

"Ready to fight, cat?" Kunimitsu asked smugly. Big just nodded shakly.

"Ready?" Teeko announced. "BEGIN!"

"Prepare to be defeated by a ninja." She demanded fiercely as she ran for the cat.

"AHHHHHHH!" Big screamed as he quickly covered his face. He noticed that she was still coming towards him, so he regained his wits and came up with an idea. He showed a determined look on his face as he pulled out his trusty fishing rod, equipped with fishing line and a hook at the end. This puzzled Kunimitsu.

"Huh?" She asked herself as she skidded to a stop.

"How about we go fishing? Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He chuckled as he began to wind up. Kuni's eyes grew wide as she turned and ran away for santuary. Big aimed carefully and threw the line towards her. The line kept stretching until the hook grabbed the back of her shirt and she fell to the ground, landing on her back. As she was being dragged, a light bulb lit up above her head as she came up with an idea. She pulled out her dagger and stuck it in the ground deeply. It bended back as she was hanging on to it with one hand. When she reached the dagger's holding limit, she released and it flung towards the wall and it ricocheted off the wall and the blade went towards Big's arm, barely missing him, but set a small deep cut on his arm. He screamed in pain as he quickly dropped his rod and held on to his arm. Kunimitsu was able to get up just in time as she ran towards the cat again and performed a sweep kick under his feet, making him collaspe to the ground on his back. When she stood there with her arms crossed, the dagger came back to her and she quickly reached up with her right hand and grabbed it. She pointed the blade at Big's face and he panicked.

"Okay, okay! You win!" He pleaded innocently. Kuni smiled seductively as she placed the dagger back in her pocket and shockingly kneeled down towards the cat and kissed him on the mouth. This shocked Gon so much, he began turning red and having steam spewing out of his ears.

"Why that no-good…!" He swore in clenched teeth as he watched this moment happen.

When her 5 minute kiss was slowly broken by the manji ninja, Big sighed as he blushed and passed out, making her the winner. Gon saw her wink, telling her that it was okay and he sighed.

"For Pete's sake, Kuni! Don't scare me like that, girl!" He muttered to himself.

Minutes later…

"You caught me off guard for a minute there, Kuni. I thought you really did fall in love with that fat cat." Gon said in a relieved tone. Kunimitsu picked up her boyfriend and kissed him passionately for 5 seconds. Afterwards, she looked into his eyes.

"You're my baby." She moaned. "I would never betray you like that, my little sexy rex." She kissed him again. This time, it was on the floor. Teeko watched from the balcony and groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick if I see something like that again." He moaned. Lawrence sighed.

"I think they make a great couple. Size doesn't matter. That's my motto." He protested. "Bianca and Bowser's battle is next."

"Oh! Alright. Bianca, Bowser, please apporach the arena to begin your match!"

Bowser roared with determination as he stomped into the arena. Bianca looked at Spyro and Hunter with a worried look on her face.

"He's a big dinosaur. Do you two do you think I can take him?" She asked. Hunter held her hands in his.

"Don't worry, Bianca. We'll be watchin' ya! Go on. Bowser can't talk anyway." He replied lovingly. Bianca was confused by that last statement, but took it anyway as she stood and walked towards the arena. When she arrived, Bowser was already prepared to fight as he roared loudly.

"Ready?" Teeko announced. "BEGIN!"

Bowser roared again as he began stomping towards Bianca. She powered up a fireball in her hands as he approached. When he was in perfect distance, she fired her fireball at the beast's chest and he was only pushed back while roaring in pain. She went wide eyed as she ran backwards. She fired a bigger plasma blast from her single finger this time and it impacted at the beast's face. He stopped as he held his burning face in pain and roared. She saw this and stopped and ran foreward. She summoned a medium sized dragon while she was on her way towards him. The dragon ran in front of her as they looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. Bianca powered up her plasma ball again while the dragon had a laserball growing in front of his open mouth. When they were powered up completely, they fired at the same time and the two powerful plasma balls impacted at Bowser, slicing through his shell. When this happened, the imaginary dragon disappeared while Bianca stopped in her tracks and watched Bowser die a painful death. He collasped to the ground on his stomach and died. Bianca snapped her fingers as she walked back towards the lobby.

"The winner is Bianca! She will advance to the semi-finals!" Teeko announced. Lawrence nearly grossed out when he saw Bowser.

"Too bad for Bowser. Bianca's powers are far beyond impossible." He said to his larger bat friend.

"But, it's worth it."

Later…

"Everyone. This day has been excellent for Bout 3." Teeko started as dinner was being served. "Our last four winners: Lola, who won three times, Tikal, Kunimitsu, who won twice, and Bianca, will be joining the other winners listed here for the Semi-Finals:

1.) Ace (a.k.a. Buzz) Bunny

2.) AiAi

3.) Tails

4.) Cream

5.) Bugs Bunny

6.) Armor King

7.) Gon

8.) Bowser Jr.

9.) Ty the Tasmanian Tiger

10.) Knuckles

11.) Yang

12.) Splodyhead

13.) NiGHTS

14.) Chun-Li

As for Kay and Ratchet, they have agreed to fight in semi-finals as well. Key will fight Kunimitsu and Ratchet will fight Lola Bunny. They rest of you will do our semi-final competitions."

"Which are…?" Daffy asked.

"Archery and baby dragon wrestling, but I wanted to make a few changes. Instead of baby dragon wrestling, we'll do kinetic racing. I got that idea from Kinetica (which is property of SCEA)."

"So, what is kinetic racing?" Tails asked.

"It's interesting. You put on these kinetic suits and you can race on walls and do whatever stunts you want on the ground and in the air to gain some boost. I'll let the first 6 contenders who crosses the finish line the opportunity to advance to the Finals."

"Alright. I can't wait!" Ty exclaimed.

"Neither can I. Now, eat up and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is gonna be the busy day of all time for all of you."

To be continued…

(Hope you're enjoying this story so far. In your opinion, who would you want to see advance to the Finals? Remember, it's juts your opinion.)


	9. The Semi Finals

Chapter 9: The Semi-Finals

So far, we've had some pretty good winners. They've fought their way into this point and… well, here it is. The Semi-Finals! It was now the next morning and all the winners were allowed to eat at the table this time while the others had to eat in the lobby. They were eating the same food, though. Teeko was eating with the winners and Lawrence was eating with the others.

"Congradulations to all of you for a tournament well done!" Teeko announced. "You winners are indeed winners!"

"Yeah, but how come Kunimitsu and I are the ones fighting the cute boys?" Lola asked after gulping down a piece of her salad.

"Because you two earned it… for being the most recent winners since this tournament started."

"That explains why I had to fight an alien and a terrified cat." Kunimitsu complained, eating her pancakes.

"Now, now, Kuni. Don't insult Big like that. Just take the fact that you made it to the semi-finals. Now, as for the rest of them, they'll join my dragon audience and watch the feathers fly in this competition. As soon as you finish eating and have taken your 30 minute break, we will begin the semi-finals with… archery."

35 minutes later…

All of the winners were escorted to the competition arena. They were all waiting in one single file line while Teeko and Lawrence came out with 18 sets of bows and arrows. Teeko then settled them down to explain the rules to them and the audience.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" He started in an announcer's voice. "Welcome to the Semi-Final round, where the recent winners of our tournament gets to strut their stuff by proving them worthy of becoming champions. Our first part of the semi-finals begins with an archery contest. I have here 18 sets of bows and arrows with carrying cases for the arrows they can place on their back. Each case as 10 arrows. Each set will be given to each of you as I explain the rules…" He paused for a moment to allow Lawrence to hand the sets to everybody. "…Now, here are the rules. There are 18 identical targets behind me. The object of this competition is to get as close to the bullseye as possible. Whoever's in the half that has the closest locations to the bullseye will advance to the next round. The other half will advance as well for their efforts… just to be fair."

"Phew!" The winners sighed with relief in unison.

"Now, I want you to do you best and take your time. Take as much time as you need until you run out of arrows. Understand?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good. On the sound of Lawrence's whistle, set your arrows and begin!"

The crowd cheered as the winners picked up their bows, prepared the arrow, and aimed. They shot randomly, having some of them missing their targets. Gon was having the most difficult time.

"Why won't I hit the frinkin' target!" He complained as he shot another arrow, missing again. Bugs looked at him and chuckled.

"You just don't have the arm length, rex." He replied as he shot his next arrow, hitting the arrow half way towards the bullseye. Cream looked over at NiGHTS and Ace. They were hitting their bullseyes perfectly, making one arrow break after another.

"How are you guys doing that?" She asked Ace.

"It's all in the skill, Cream." He replied as he shot his second to last arrow. Tikal was doing just as good as the two were. This was impressing Sonic and Charmy in the audience.

"How in the world does she do it?" Charmy asked in a dazed voice. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders in response.

2 ½ hours later…

Lawrence blew the whistle to mark time. Teeko waddled over to the targets and examined each one. He whistled at their progress.

"Everyone seems pretty much even to me… except Gon. Since he did have a disadvantage in this contest, I'll just stick one arrow in his bullseye, just as a reward for trying his best. The rest of you… great job!" He announced before the crowd cheered loudly. Gon walked up to him and gave him a hug on his leg.

"Thanks, Teeko." He said calmly.

"No problem. Now, moving on…"

Later…

It was close to lunchtime and everybody was taking a little arm rest from their archery competition. Teeko decided to order chinese food while they were waiting.

"I never knew shooting arrow could be more tiring than throwing a boomerang everyday." Ty complained as he massaged his elbow.

"Tell me about it." AiAi agreed.

"I can tell you now that archery isn't something you do everyday." Kunimitsu warned as she was just relaxing with Lola, drinking some Momosa with her fruit salad.

"How come you two aren't with us?" Tails asked.

"Because they've been chosen to fight Ratchet and Kay at the end of the semi-finals. They're taking a well-deserved break right now." Teeko replied. "Now, your chinese food is here. Everybody come on."

Later, after their lunch…

"Now, it's time for Kinetic Racing! Winners, to the kinetic suit room!" Teeko announced as he happily escorted everyone to a very large room full of different kinetic suits. "Now, these suits are designed to fit your speical abilities. Only some of you will actually hover from the ground rather actually roll on it. They are:

A.) Ace Bunny

B.) Tails

C.) Knuckles

D.) NiGHTS

E.) Yang

The rest of you will roll on removable wheels. Gon, Bowser Jr., and AiAi, your kinetic suits are nothing but an armored suit with roller blades. The rest of you have ordanary kinetic suits with different looks, shapes, and sizes. Get on your suits and get ready to race in… Neocropolis. Good luck."

5 minutes later…

All of the winners, excluding Lola and Kunimitsu, were teleported to Neocropolis to begin their race. Teeko was nowhere to be seen, but they could hear him talking from a large speaker in the track.

"Everybody, listen up." He started. "Since there are 18 of you racing, only the first 7 people that crosses the finish line will advance to the Finals. I wish you all good luck." After that, he beeped off. This made them murmur.

"The first 7 people?" Bowser Jr. asked. "I sure hope I'll be one of those 7."

"Well, we have to do the best we can if Teeko wants to see a splendid race." Chun-Li agreed.

"Might as well get ready." Gon sighed nervously as he slipped on his skates. "Wish me luck, Kuni."

"Racers, take your positions!" Teeko announced. "On your mark… get set… GO!"

The winners sped off. Gon was well in the lead, hoverblading through the track. Behind him was Ty, followed by Yang, followed by Cream, and followed by Armor King. Gon was amazed by the others that were behind as he looked over his shoulder.

"Good grief!" He yelled between the roaring traffic. "NiGHTS can't keep up with a loud-mouth Tasmanian Tiger?"

"Hey! Call me a loud-mouth again and I'll be sure to shock you with this first attack thing I got on me right now." Ty warned angrily, which made Gon gulp and focus back on the track.

"My bad."

"Poor AiAi." Yang sighed.

"What?" Cream asked.

"He's racing in hoverblades… not his usual ball."

"Ugh."

Meanwhile, in Teeko's Chamber…

Kunimitsu and Lola were sitting back and relaxing with Teeko as they were watching the race from a tv screen.

"How is Chun-Li farther away than Ace?" Lola asked.

"Who knows?" Kunimitsu asked back. "A street fighter fights, not race."

"You got a point there."

"Well, Gon seems to be doing this for you, Kuni. He's way in front of everybody." Teeko said randomly. Kunimitsu smiled as she watched her boyfriend take the lead by far.

"I could've done the same thing, if I was in his skates." She said to herself.

"Right." Lola muttered under her breath as she finished her glass of water.

Back on the track…

Gon was still in the lead, having Armor King in 2nd place, Cream in 3rd, and Ty in 4th. The last 3 people behind them were, in order from 5th to 7th, AiAi, Tikal, and Bowser Jr.. It was a good line-up by the time they crossed the finish line. Teeko was impressed.

"Well, looks like we have a surprising line up for the Finals." He announced. "The first seven winners, come to my chambers. The rest of you, head for the audience for the two final battles."

Minutes later…

Gon, Armor King, Cream, Ty, AiAi, Tikal, and Bowser Jr. arrived at Teeko's chambers with Lola and Kunimitsu sitting beside him.

"Great race, all of you." Teeko said to them. "Have you played Kinetica before, any of you?"

"Maybe once." Gon replied.

"I played it 50 times in one month." Armor King replied.

"Sonic showed me how to play once, but that was it." Cream complained.

"I snuck into a kid's house just to play it, but his mom caught me after the first lap." Ty replied.

"GonGon never gave me a chance!" AiAi yelled.

"I've played it against Knuckles once." Tikal replied.

"I played it with Mario one time, but he pretty soon got pissed off because the controls were confusing." Bowser Jr. replied.

Lola, Teeko, and Kunimitsu sat there, wide eyed and speechless. They didn't expect them to reply with different responses and they were silent for about 10 minutes before Teeko finally broke the silence.

"O… kay. Thank you." He said slowly as he continued. "Now, Lola, Ratchet is waiting for you in the arena. You may start, if you're ready."

"I hope he'll go easy on me." Lola swore to herself as she stood and went to the arena, seeing Ratchet standing in the middle on the ring with his plasma whip in hand. Lola was shocked to see that he had no other weapons on him.

"Ratchet, where's the rest of your arsenal?" She asked in amazement. Ratchet pulled out another small stick and tossed it to Lola. She caught it and took a look at it. "What's this?"

"A laserwhip." Ratchet replied. "Megacorp saw how the plasma whip looked when it was upgraded to the V3 version and they kinda got inspired. So, they made a purple one, just for you. Oh, and whether you win or lose, you can keep it as a gift."

"Okay." She pressed a small red button and the laserwhip came out of it, glowing brightly and beautifully. "How about we start this?"

"Lets."

The lights went dim on Ratchet's cue and this made the audience get silent. The only things that were glowing were Lola and Ratchet's weapons.After 10 seconds of standing, Ratchet finally made his first attack, but Lola blocked it with her weapon and tried to slash him back. She scratched his right arm a little and she jumped over him in a backflip. This puzzled Ratchet. She showed a sinister smile on her face as she whiplashed his hand, making him drop the handle to his plasma whip. She used the whip to pick up his whip and grab it, turning it on by the time it was in her hand.

"You're outnumbered, Ratchet." She said to him behind his back. "What are ya gonna do now, cutie?"

Ratchet didn't say a word. He was smiling slyly, but Lola didn't notice. He snuck into his pocket and pulled out another small stick. This puzzled Lola, but still kept her serious face.

"Thought I couldn't think of anything, did you?" Ratchet asked smoothly. "Well, Megacorp made another weapon…" He turned around and held up his stick in a horizontal position. "…say hello to…" He pressed a button on the stick and two bright blue laserwhips came out, having one on each end. "…the double laserwhip."

Lola gulped hard. She has never been so nervous in her life and this made her so nervous, she started to sweat and began having a queasy feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, geez." She swore under her breath as she resisted her queasy feeling and regained herself.

Meanwhile, in the audience…

"Do you sthee how nervousth Lola isth?" Daffy asked Bugs. "That'sth the firstht."

"It'll be da last, too… hopefully." Bugs agreed in a solemn tone of voice. "I've neva seen Lola dis noivous sice I met her."

"She looksth like she's gonna be sthick." Sylvester pointed out, seeing her turning green.

"She can't be DAT noivous… can she?"

Back in the arena…

Ratchet noticed her face turning green, even thogh she was looking normal. He started to at ease and put his double laserwhip away. At this moment, Lola started to gag a little before she finally noticed that Ratchet's weapon was put away. Her face was turning back to its normal coloring as she sighed with relief.

"Were you that nervous?" Ratchet asked curiously. Lola nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "Did you make another one of those?"

"Yeah. You wanna fight fair, since that made you nervous?"

"Okay." He pulled out a different small stick. It was white. When Lola pressed the button, it came out in a shimmering purple color. She cooed at it.

"Ready to fight for real?"

"Bring it, baby."

Ratchet chuckled as he powered up his double laserwhip and they began fighting Tekken style. They were slashing their whips back and forth. Ratchet barely touched her, but Lola was hitting him every time. One across his face, one on his left arm, and another on his leg. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Lola saw this and stopped for a moment.

"Ready to be defeated by a girl, cutie boy?" She asked, putting her weapon away. "Or better yet, maybe you need this…" After that, she looked into his green eyes and kissed him on the mouth. This made him sigh lovingly and faint to the floor. She giggled seductively as she picked him up from under his back and winked at Bugs, telling him that it was okay.

"Whew! Good." He said to himself.

Later…

"You scared me for a minute there, Lola." Teeko said to Lola as she sat down next to Kuni.

"You'll never know what Ratchet might have in sleeves, but I was lucky big time." She replied.

"You'll advance to the Finals. Kunimitsu, your fight with Kay is next."

"Great. First, an alien experiment, then a big, fat, and purple cat, now a samurai cat. How can I make a living around here?" She complained.

"Kuni, chill out. Your boyfriend is a reptile that should be extinct. How can you complain about those guys?" Lola asked her. Kuni blushed with embarassment.

"You got a point. Well, here I go." She stood up and headed for the arena. She found Kay with his sword out and ready.

"A dagger against sword fight. I hate those odds." Kunimitsu muttered to herself. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out Yoshimitsu's sword. "It's a good thing I kept this nice and safe, just in case."

"Ready, Kuni?" Kay asked, getting into his fighting stance.

"Let's do this."

They ran up towards each other and began clanking their swords together. Kay tried to attempt sneaky moves on her, but she blocked them regardless of how hard he was trying. Finally, after 5 minutes of clanking swords, Kay finally made a cut on Kuni's right thigh. She screamed as she tried to cover her wound, dropping her sword in the process. Kay smiled with satisfaction as he saw this.

Meanwhile, in the audience…

Gon gasped along with the rest of the crowd, except Bugs and Daffy.

"What the…!" Gon started in anger. "How could she be hurt by a domestic feline from China!"

"Hey. It can happen, doc." Bugs replied. Daffy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen this time! Ohhhh, no!" He jumped out of his seat and dashed down the aisle of stairs and jumped over the wall, landing into the arena.

Back in the center of the arena…

Kunimitsu was kneeling down on her knees, holding her bleeding thigh. Kay didn't stop. He slashed her left arm and she screamed with intense pain again. The stings from the wind was weakening her every 5 minutes.

Gon was in the far right of them and he saw his girlfriend collaspe to the ground, unconcious, having a small puddle of blood under her arm and her leg. He grew furious and ran towards Kay for the rescue. He roared with aggression as he dash towards the cat, who was about to go personal and chop Kuni's head off until…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY AGAIN, YOU CRAZY CAT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making Kay freeze, having the sword 1 inch away from her neck. He tackled on him and they began having a clouded fist fight.

Meanwhile, in Teeko's balcony…

"This is the first." He said to himself. "Gon is really defending for his girlfriend."

"I never thought that could happen." Lola agreed. "Bugs could've done that, if Ratchet wasn't so nice."

"That would be a riot to see there."

Back in the arena…

Kunimitsu regained conciousness as she slowly sat up and pulled out her dagger. She still cringed from the pain of her wounds, but hung in there. She slowly stood up and awkwardly walked over to where Gon and Kay were fighting. She stopped for a minute and observed in her head. After 5 minutes, she got her dagger ready and quickly stuck it into the cloud of mayhem and she was right on target. She stabbed Kay right on his left leg and this stopped the fight, having him collaspe to the ground. Gon landed on his feet gently and noticed the dagger of his girlfriend in Kay's thigh and was relieved. He hopped into her arms and they kissed, along with Kuni falling to a sitting position on the floor. This made the audience awe at this moment.

Minutes later, back in the lobby…

Bugs congradulated Lola by embracing her tightly while Gon congradulated his girl by simply lick her face, like a dog. Teeko allowed the other seven winners to come into the room and they congradulated each other.

"Another bout well done, even though it's called the semi-finals." Teeko announced. "The Finals are tomorrow, so get some well-deserved sleep and a good dinner tonight because the Finals are gonna be a lot more intense than the semi-finals."

And for the readers, here's the recap of the winners that will be advancing to the Finals:

A.) Gon

B.) Armor King

C.) Cream

D.)Ty

E.) AiAi

F.) Tikal

G.) Lola Bunny

H.) Kunimitsu

I.) Bowser Jr.

To be continued…


	10. The Finals

Chapter 10: The Finals

Finally! The big kahuna of the whole tournament has finally entered the door! The Finals are here and all the winners are raring to go any minute now. It was now the next morning and the winners were anxious for what awaits them in this final bout of the entire tournament. None of them were nervous, including Lawrence. As they ate breakfast, Teeko and Lawrence were smiling while everyone else was looking nervous.

"Great. Just great." Lola complained as she took another bite of her pancake.

"What?" Gon asked.

I get to get in the Finals and Bugs doesn't. I hope this won't be too bad."

"I don't feel bad, Lola." Bowser Jr. protested. "I was pretty darn lucky to make it this far."

"You're lucky. I didn't expect you to make it. Same for AiAi and Cream."

"How can we have a monkey, a ninja, two rabbits, a cat-masked wrestler, an echinda, two short reptiles, and me, a tasmanian tiger in the same bout as the Finals?" Ty asked.

"Why did you ask that long-as-I-don't-know-what question!" Gon asked furiously.

"Just asking."

"Okay, okay, everyone! Settle down!" Teeko commanded, which made them get quiet. "Now, since this is the Finals, we need to set a good, but challenging arrangement. It's gonna be just like the semi-finals, but here's the big twist: only two will be claimed as our finalists. Whomever is claimed as finalists must challenge me simultaneously. Whoever's the last one standing, wins the entire torunament and the big prize money of 500 million dollars."

So, what do all of us nine winners do for now?" Kunimitsu asked.

"I called a fierce team of 10 big, strong, and muscular siberian tigers. Defeat them with the remaining two finalists and honorable mention will be awarded to the remaining winners who lost. Understand?"

"Yes!" The winners replied in unison.

"Good. We'll start in a few hours, so be ready. The tigers will be here quicker than you think."

Later, after a 30 minute break…

"Well, Bugs… I'm going against a bunch of tigers for money." Lola pleaded as she tied on her scrunchie around her ears. "Any word of advice before I go?"

"Yeah!" Daffy replied rudely. "Don't get eaten! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Daffy!" Bugs screamed at the black duck as he ran to the door of their chambers. "Don't make me show ya my bad side 'cause I will!" He sighed after that statement as he walked back in, slamming the door on the way. "Don't listen to him."

"Ya know, Bugs… maybe I need a little something to give me a little bravery." Lola showed a seductive look on her face as she walked up to her husband sexually. He noticed and gulped with nervousness.

"Heh, heh! Uh… Lola… why are ya lookin' at me like dat?" He asked nervously.

Lola didn't reply. She just chuckled seductively as she slowly slid her hands on his shoulders and moved really close to his face and whispered:

"Bugsy, you're so silly." After that, she gave him a delicious liplock, knocking him towards the chair behind him.

Meanwhile, in Gon and Kunimitsu's section of the lobby…

"Ooh, Gon!" Kunimitsu cooed. "You're so tense."

"Well, I am pretty nervous about battling these tigers." Gon replied. "I'm gonna keep my head up and face those gosh darn tigers. I may be small, but I sure can beat the crap out of these wildcats!"

"That's what I like to hear, baby. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Later, in Teeko and Lawrence's balcony…

"All these contenders are really nervous about facing these tigers, Teeko." Lawrence started. "I hope we can end with two finalists. I heard these tigers can fight as if they were trying to brutally murder somebody."

"Then, if that's how they fight, that's how this final bout will go." Teeko growled with an evil smile. "I love a deadly brawl when it comes to being saved for last."

Later, after lunch…

There were three strong bangs on the cave entrance door. Teeko chuckled as he looked at the door, then back at the arena where all the winners were gathered. Lawrence didn't like the look on the giant bat's face as he flapped his way to the arena to warn the winners.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down." He commanded as he stood on his perch in front of the lot of the winners.

"How can we?" Bowser Jr. asked. "We're all so nervous, even Kunimitsu can't wear her mask because she's sweatin'."

"Don't worry, guys. I understand. I don't like where this is going either."

"Good, At least, somebody agrees with out agony." Ty sighed. "Why isn't Teeko agreeing with this?"

"Apparently, he wants to see you guys get tortured brutally."

"WHAT!" Gon screamed. "Why in the worl…! What's with that bat!"

"Who knows? All I can say to you guys is good luck because this final bout is gonna be deadly."

20 seconds later…

Teeko arrived with the team of 10 gigantic and muscular Siberian tigers standing behind him. They growled along with Teeko's chuckling.

"Are you guys ready to be murdered?" He asked.

This made all of the winners sweat, including Tikal.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'. Tigers, let the finals begin!" After that statement, Teeko and Lawrence foew off, leaving the winners with the tigers. Cream looked up at Lola with concern.

"Maybe this requires team effort for this one." She said softly. Lola nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Hey, guys! Huddle!" She called as everybody gathered around her in a circle similar to a football team's huddle. "Okay, guys. Cream just suggested that we perform a team effort on this one. So I've got an idea. Listen carefully…"

5 minutes later…

"Okay, guys. Are you ready?" Armor King asked the tigers. They growled in response before they spoke.

"YEAH! Bring it, punks!" They replied in unison. "Ya'll are gonna die!"

"That's what you think." Kunimitsu protested in a deep voice.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh!" The tigers ran towards the winners as they took their fighting stances. Armor King made his first attack by grabbing two of the tigers into a deadly chokehold before slamming them towards the ground face first. Then, Kunimitsu counter-attacked by stabbing both of their heads with her dagger, rendering them dead with stab wounds in the backs of their heads. After that, they made a high five in celebration.

"Sweet move, Armor King. Maybe we should be a team someday." Kunimitsu commented.

Meanwhile, with Ty and AiAi…

Three tigers were coming at them before the tasmanian tiger and the monkey stood there in bravery.

"Okay, AiAi." Ty started. "Just like Lola planned."

AiAi nodded as he got himself into a monkey ball and Ty picked him up. Then, he did a spin change into a bowling outfit, which made the tigers freeze in puzzlement. Then, he ran up to a white line in the ground that came out of nowhere and he rolled AiAi in the ball, just like bowling. When it ran into the tigers, they were blasted towards a pit of spikes and the trap door to the pit closed by the time they began to fall into it. As soon as a sickening **_SPLAT _** was heard, AiAi got out of his ball ad walked up to Ty.

"That was radical!" He exclaimed. Ty nodded in agreement.

There were 5 tigers left and they surrounded Gon, Cream, Tikal, Bowser Jr., and Lola. Gon looked up at Lola as he spoke.

"Anymore ideas, sexy genius?" He asked with as attitude. Lola looked down at him with a disappointed, but smug look on her face.

"Give me a hot second. I'm workin' on it." She replied seductively. Gon purred at her voice.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah, baby. Keep thinkin'. You're doing good." After that response, he got clanked in the head by the handle of Kunimitsu's dagger, which was thrown by her. He turned towards her. She was standing next to Armor King with an angry look. Gon chuckled nervously as he looked at her shile rubbing the spot where the dagger handle collided.

"Ya know I was kiddin', Kuni! C'mon! Can't ya take a joke?" He asked.

"No, but I know one thing _you _can't take: a beatdown by me!" Kunimitsu replied, crossing her arms disappointedly.

After that response, the little yellow rex gulped with fear.

"I never knew my own girlfriend would be as mean as one of these mean-as-I-don't-what tigers." He said to herself.

"That's your girls." Bowser Jr. pleaded innocently.

"Uh… guys." Lola started. "I don't think I can think up of anything right now."

"Why not?" Cream asked.

"It looks like they're planning a scheme of their own."

"We surely are." One of the tigers agreed. "On the count of 3, we all pounce on them at the same time."

"This is not gonna end well." Kunimitsu swore to herself.

"1… 2… 3!" The tiger counted before all the tigers dove for them. At that moment, the rest of the winners came in to help.

While this was happening, Teeko was laughing his head off while Lawrence watched in agony.

"Boss, is this really necessary?" He asked with concern. Teeko was able to regain himself before he spoke.

"Calm down, Lawrence." He replied. "Once the riot breaks up, we'll see who's worthy enough to challenge me."

Back in the arena…

Three of the tigers were still alive as they looked at the remaining winners: Lola, Bowser Jr., and Kunimitsu. The rest of the winners were unconcious and wounded. Same for the other two tigers. Kunimitsu, Lola, and Bowser Jr. were a little wounded, but they still stood. They three remaining tigers chuckled devilishly as they saw the three winners.

"Had enough, ladies?" One of the tigers asked sarcastically. Bowser Jr. growled at that question.

"I ain't no lady, you big, ugly wildcat!" He yelled.

"You don't scare me. Now, we'll finish ya'll off."

The tiger was about to attack Lola, but he was miraculously blocked by Kunimitsu with her dagger. Lola sighed with both belief and shock. Bowser Jr. just speechlessly stood there. The both of them were straining, but Kunimitsu held in there, even though she was weak. At this point, the tiger pushed even harder on Kunimitsu's strength. She cringed as she tried to resist, but it was no use. All of her energy was used up and she collasped in front of Bowser Jr. and Lola into an unconcious state. By the time that happened, Lola and Bowser Jr. were scared.

"What are ya'll gonna do now?" The second tiger asked.

"I think I'll take Planning to Escape for 2,000." Bowser Jr. joked nervously as he held on to Lola's leg.

"Yipe!" Lola said softly.

While this was happening, Teeko chuckled devilishly.

"My favorite part of the battle." He said to himself.

Back on her ring, Lola and Bowser Jr. were standing there, shivering for dear life.

"Bowser Jr., if this is it, I just wanna say that you were a really funny guy." She said to the shorter version of Bowser.

"Gee, thanks." He replied. The tigers chuckled in unison as they got closer to the two victims.

Meanwhile, in the audience…

Bugs was shivering in fear himself, sitting next to NiGHTS. She held him in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Bugs. I'm gonna help them out, including Kunimitsu." She said deeply. This made Bugs stop his shivering and look up at the human nightmaren in wonder.

"Huh?" Bugs asked in wonder.

"Just watch." She released the gray rabbit before she stood up and got into position. She stood there and closed her eyes. Her palms lit up for 5 seconds before she fired three particles towards the three victims. When they came into contact to them, they went into their bodies, except Kunimitsu's. The last particle bounced off her body and went back to NiGHTS, which puzzled her.

"What the…!" She exclaimed to herself she saw this.

Back in the arena…

The strength from the particles made Lola and Bowser Jr. stronger as they showed brave faces. This made the tigers nervous.

"Uh, oh." They swore together as Bowser Jr. and Lola's eyes glowed in anger. They ran towards them and started beating the crap out of them. One tiger managed to back up slowly and walk up to the weak Kunimitsu. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the tiger before he eyes. She groaned as she tried to get up, but then laid back down, due to her weak arms. The tiger chuckled with fury as he picked her up by the collar of her shirt. He was about to give her a good punch while he held her, but before he could…

AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kunimitsu chuckled with humor after that scream from the tiger as she woke up completely after kicking him in the groin vigoriously, making her fall to her feet. While the tiger was tying to rub away the pain in his crotch, she took out her dagger and stabbed him fiercely in the chest, rendering him dead. She stood up and saw that Bowser Jr. was out cold, due to a strong beatdown after he did one with the tiger. Lola was standing, strong as she was supposed to be. She saw Kunimitsu and walked over to her as she saw her limping her way towards her. She held her up around her shoulders and held their hands up in victory. The crowd went wild.

"Well, well. Looks like I'll be battling some females tonight." Teeko said to himself. "Well, ladies. How do you feel?"

"About what?" Lola asked.

"About battling me tonight at 9:30?"

After that question, the two ladies looked at each other with concern.

Later, at dinnertime…

Bugs was eating his salad next to Lola. Gon was dabbing Kunimitsu's wounds while she was eating her favorite dish: fried calamari with sushi and rice. Both of the boys were relieved that their girls survived.

"I knew you would make it, Lo." Bugs started. "Tanks to NiGHTS, you made it trough."

"I'm glad, too." Lola agreed. "Bowser Jr. tried his best, but he got weak too early and got beaten down."

"'I missed it." Kunimitsu replied. "What did Bowser Jr. do that made him weak?"

"He used too much of his punches."

"Oh. OW!"

"Sorry." Gon apologized as he dabbed a scar on her leg, which stung intensely. "I gotta heal these."

"Well, go easy with the healing, please. Anyway, so it's just you and me battling Teeko tonight. Are you nervous?"

"No!" Lola exclaimed. "If I'm lying, then let lightining strike me now."

Then, right on cue, lightining struck and shocked her into a burnt crisp rabbit, missing her salad. Bugs moved out of the way as he sniffed her.

"Heh, heh. If Daffy fell for dat phrase, den so would you. Heh-heh-heh-heh!" He joked. Lola froze with surprise, coughing up some smoke. Gon busted out laughing as Kunimitsu shook her head in dismay, holding in her chuckle.

"Now he tells me." She groaned between coughs.

"Well, there you go." Kunimitsu joked as she focused back on her food.

"What?"

"You're offically a Looney Tune. Da-da-dum!"

"Oh!"

Later, at 9:30…

"Well, here we go, girlfriend." Lola said to Kunimitsu. The two ladies were waiting for Teeko in the arena. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Wish me luck." She replied.

"Okay, good lu… hee, hee! Just kidding."

"That's okay."

After that statement, Teeko flew down towards the ladies and landed with a rumble in the ground. This shook the girls a little, but they kept their footing.

"Ready, girls?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm ready to see who is the REAL winner of the tournament."

"Don't we have any rules before we start?" Lola asked.

"There is only one rule: no weapons. That means your dagger, Kunimitsu. Get rid of it… _NOW_."

Kunimitsu sighed with grief as she pulled out her trusty dagger from her sheath and simply broke it in half. This made Teeko chuckle and Lola gasp with shock.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "You could just toss it in the weapon trash can in the back!"

"I can always buy me a new one." Kunimitsu replied as she stood her ground.

"Now, stand back a few feet first and Lawrence will give us the signal to start." Teeko commanded. Thet girls obeyed him as they took 7 steps back and stopped, looking at the giant bat with determination. The audience wasn't tired at all. They were too excited for this battle against Teeko, including Bugs.

"If Lola wins, I'll buy her anyting she wants." He said to Gon, who was sitting next to him on his right side. He looked up at the gray rabbit and scoffed.

"Is that the best you got for a bet?" He asked.

"A bet, huh?"

"Yeah. Let's make a little bet on the ladies. You know that Lola's your girl and Kunimitsu's mine, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. If my girl wins, I get to take your collection of golden carrots. If your girl wins, then you can take whatever you want from me."

"Which will be your goilfriend's new Toyota Celica."

"I knew you was gonna say that."

Back in the arena…

"As soon as Lawrence rings the bell, you ladies are going down." Teeko proposed before he took his fighting stance. Lola and Kunimitsu did the same. After 5 more minutes of anxious silence, Lawrence rang the bell and Teeko roared as he dove for the ladies. They showed no fear as they both did backfilps to avoid the giant bat's claws. He landed on his feet and dodged for Kunimitsu first. Without her dagger, she was out of ideas. She thought for a few seconds before Teeko finally grabbed her in his hand and tried squeezing her to death. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as this happened and Lola ran up to the bat as he had his attention focused on the screaming manji ninja. When Lola came within 4 feet of the bat, she jumped up to the top of the Teeko's head and tried punch him at the very top of his head, but Teeko looked up with his eyes and grabbed her in a death-defying squeeze as well, making her scream at the top of her lungs as well. Their screams were music to his ears as he chuckled with evil in his smile.

"Face it! Even a couple of weak women can't defeat me! I've battled a ton of warriors back in my time and they didn't stand a chance. So, you two won't either!" He exclaimed before he laughed hysterically. While this was happening, Bugs and Gon were looking a little nervous.

"Looks like none of us will get what we betted on." Gon said to himself. Bugs nodded in agreement.

Back in the ring…

After a 10 minute deathening squeeze-hold, the ladies went unconcious, due to running out of breath from screaming. He simply dropped the limp ladies on the ground at the same time as he roared in victory.

"Once again, I have triumphed! No one alive can stop me!" He screamed as he waddled around in celebration. While he was doing this, the two ladies woke up by just opening their eyes. They looked at each other with anger.

"Did he just call us 'weak'?" Lola asked softly.

"Yeah." Kunimitsu replied.

"Come to think of it, he doesn't know who he's talkin' about. I say we teach him a lesson about treating women with respect."

"Yeah. You got an idea?"

"I've got some ideas. Listen very closely…"

As for Teeko, he was still celebrating, even though he audience wasn't. They were actually booing at him.

"That was so unfair!" Bugs declaired. "He just squeezed dose ladies to death!"

"Hey!" Gon shot out as he stood up on the audience wall to take a closer look. "Looks like we'll be able to do our bet after all."

"Huh?"

Back on the arena…

Teeko's back was turned as both ladies stood up slowly.

"Hey, big boy?" Lola asked seductively. This made Teeko and the audience get quiet as he turned around to see the ladies up on their feet. He grew furious on the inside as he saw this. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"I thought I killed you two. How did you survive?" He asked in anger.

"Let's just say we've had a few tricks up our sleeves." Kunimitsu replied smoothly. "You wanna fight? We got you one."

"Grrrr! I won't let a couple of weak ladies defeat me!"

"We'll show you 'weak'!" The two ladies yelled back in unison as they ran up towards him and Kunimitsu gave him a strong kick in his stomach. This made him nearly fall over. While he was dazed, Lola grabbed him by one of his wings and slammed him towards the ground face first, making the ground shake. She did a backflip backwards after that as she waited for Teeko to get up. As soon as he was halfway up, Kunimitsu sent a strong punch in his right eye, making it bleed. Then, gave him a strong uppercut under his jaw, knocking him backwards and landing on his back hard. Even though the bat had a black eye, he still stood up with fury.

"Why you little…?" He muttered before Lola jumped up onto his stomach and pulled out a jumprope.

"Wanna play a little jumprope?" She asked sarcastically. Before Teeko could reply, she started jumproping on his stomach, knocking wind out of him every time she landed. While this was happening, Kunimitsu snuck out a spare dagger from her back pocket and slashed a piece of the bat's tail off, making him roar in pain. Kunimitsu chuckled as she heard this and threw the dagger away, so Teeko couldn't notice. After Lola's 10 minute jumproping session, she jumped off and let Teeko take a breather as she landed next to Kunimitsu and placed her jumprope away.

"That was cool." Kunimitsu commented. Lola blushed.

"Well, this is one thing I could do with my sexy, but atheletic self." She replied.

After that statement, Teeko finally stood up and snorted between growls this time. He was extremely pissed this time.

"THAT'S IT! THIS LAST ATTACK WILL PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL THAT I'M UNDEFEATABLE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before he stood in his position and opened his mouth, having a blue particle form in front of it. This made the ladies' eyes go wide.

"I do have a bit of NiGHTS' power in me." Lola said to Kuni as she stood her ground, ready to fire her plasma ball. Kunimitsu nodded in agreement as she took her stance, ready to fire an energy sphere.

"So do I." She added. "Her grandfather tought me."

At this moment, the audience was about to see the biggest finish of all big finishes: three different sources of plasma and energy spheres colliding each other. Everybody watched with anxiousness as they two ladies and Teeko were ready to fire their energy spheres. After 5 minutes, all three of them fired and it impacted with a huge, bright dome-shaped explosion, covering only the very middle of the arena. The crowd went quiet as this happened, including Lawrence in the balcony. Bugs held Gon in his arms as he shivered with fear.

"I really want those golden carrots." He said to himself.

"Well, I really want dat Celica for Lola." Bugs protested.

After nearly 15 minutes, the explosion cleared and it revealed the last one standing… well, kneeling. Lawrence was able to make out who it was with his own pair of binoculars. He gasped as he took the mic and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Teeko was blasted out for good… thank goodness. I can't stand him anyway. The winner of our First Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament is…" Everybody stayed silent as Lawrence finished. "…Lola Bunny!"

The crowd went wild as they heard the winner's name. Bugs joined the crazed crowd as Gon landed on his feet on his chair and pulled out the car keys to his girlfriend's car.

"I don't know how she did it, but she did it." He said as he handed the keys to Bugs. "Here. A bargain's a bargain."

"Tank you very much, rex." Bugs thanked as he stuffed the keys in his pocket and ran up to Lola, who was kneeled down, looking at the unconcious Kunimitsu and the dead Teeko.

"You did good, Kuni… you did good." She said to herself as Bugs arrived behind her and helped her up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Seconds later, the rest of the contenders, including the Loonatics arrived with Lawrence with the huge sack of the grand prize money.

"Lola Jean Bunny, congradulations on your victory in the First Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament. Here is your 500 million dollar prize." Lawrence announced as he handed Bugs the money. Everybody cheered on for Lola, who smiled weakly at their celebrating.

The next day, back at Warner Bros. Studios…

"…and then, they blasthted their plasthma ballsth all at the sthame time. When they exthploded, Lola wasth the one sthtanding! It wasth awesthome!" Daffy exclaimed as he finished explaining to Mr. Warner what happened yesterday. "And the funny thing wasth that we never sthaw it comin'!"

"Nope." Bugs agreed as he rubbed his wife with passion on her leg. She giggled as she allowed him to do his thing.

"Now that Lola won the money, I can set a raise for every cartoon and movie you do from now on." Mr. Warner announced.

"Really?" Lola asked. "By how much?"

"By 50 percent."

Ace whistled as Lexi spoke.

"That does include us, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lexi. That includes you Loonatics also."

"Cool!" Danger Duck exclaimed.

"Now, Bugs…"

"Yeah, doc?" Bugs asked, still rubbing Lola's leg with passion.

"Shouldn't you do something special for your wife for winning the tournament?"

"Like…?"

"Like…" Mr. Warner leaned in, so he could whisper in Bugs' ear the rest of his sentence. After whispering for 5 minutes, Bugs did his signature eyebrow flutter in response.

"Ohhhhhhh. I get it, doc. Oh, Lola?"

"Yeah, baby?" She asked back seductively.

"How about we head on upstairs and uh… do what ya love to do at night?"

"Sure. I'll meet ya in your office." After that reply, she stood up and walked upstairs towards Bugs' office while Bugs himself stood up and prepared himself.

"Excuse me, fellas." He started. "I'm about to go and give Lola what her sexy body's been waitin' for. See ya." After that, he left up the stairs, leaving the others geering.

"Ace?" Lexi started as she spotted the black and yellow Loonatic trying to touch her tail. "Don't even think about it."

"Sorry." Ace apologized as he quickly got his mind back on himself and cleared his throat.

THE END!


End file.
